Celestial Dragon Slayer
by NaruinoFTW
Summary: Naruto was raised by the celestial dragon from birth. After the dragons leave, Naruto joins Fairy Tail. What could happen to the Fairy Tail universe with an extra dragon slayer? possible lemons later on. Naruto x Lucy x Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of yet a new story. I haven't abandoned my other two so don't worry. I will just be updating them randomly from here on out. I won't be working on any others until at least one of these are finished. Anyway, read and review and let me know how I did. **

**Credit for the idea of the dragon's design and magic which Naruto will learn come from DragonPony022. He has helped me so much on so many different ideas. So before we begin. Thanks man for all the help you have gave me.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds. Some use their magic for evil, while others use it for good.

Our story starts high in the skies high over the Fiore. There flying through the clouds is a long, slender bodied dragon. (Eastern Dragon Design) Her body was a deep midnight purple color. Her mane flowed from the top of her head to halfway down her back. He sparkled as though it was full of the stars from a midnight sky. She had two large sets of dark blue wings that flapped brilliantly through the air.

This was Bronwyn, the celestial dragon. She was currently on her way back to her cave when she suddenly felt a powerful magic source. She decided to investigate and turned to head for the source. Arriving at the source of the magic, she witnesses a red haired woman be struck at by a group of mages with various weapons. The woman turned and was sliced deeply across the back. The woman fell to the ground on her side, cuddling a small bundle close to her chest.

"What do you want with my son?" questioned the woman in a pained voice.

One of the men walked forward and bent down closer to the woman. "Your son as incredible magic reserves. You can feel his power from a mile away and he's just a few months old. With the right training he will be a force to be reckoned with. Dark guild will pay high money for the little brat so just hand him over."

The woman pulled her baby closer to protect him till her last breath. Bronwyn had had enough of this and went to attack. She came flying in flying in from the sky as she unleashed her attack. "Celestial dragon roar!" a large beam of magic energy appeared in front of her and shot toward the group of mages. A few managed to avoid the beam and ran. The dragon landed in front of the red haired woman as a magic seal appeared on the ground in front her. "Celestial summoning: Kyuubi!" shouted the dragon as a small nine-tailed fox appeared.

"What can I help you with Momma?" asked the small fox in a childlike voice.

"There are three mages running through the woods away from here. Find them Kurama and take them out." Replied the dragon in a very strict tone.

The fox then began to grow in size and was soon the size of a horse. "Hai momma." The fox said in a much deeper voice now. The fox then turned and ran into the woods. Aster the fox left, the dragon turned and lowered herself down closer to the woman.

"Please don't hurt us." The woman pleaded.

"I mean you no harm little one. I am Bronwyn, the celestial dragon. Are you ok?" asked the dragon even though she already knew the answer.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki. I know I am not going to make it so I ask you to care for my baby boy. Please take Naruto with you and keep him safe." Kushina begged with each pained breath. Just then Kurama returned and waited patiently by his mother's side.

"Very well Kushina, you have my word that I will protect your son. Kurama, please get the young kit." The fox nodded in response and made his way to the mother and son duo.

"Grow up and be a strong mage Naruto. Always protect those precious to you with everything you have. Make sure to find a nice girl and settle down and give your mom some grandbabies. And always remember that I love you Naruto." Kushina said with her last breath as she drifted off into the afterlife.

Bronwyn used a claw to dig a small grave and placed Kushina's body into the grave before covering it over once again. The dragon then lowered her body and Kurama jumped on holding the small baby in his mouth by the blankets Naruto was wrapped in. The dragon then took to the skies headed to her cave to rest.

As the dragon landed back in her cave, Kurama set the baby down on the ground before shrinking back to normal fox size. "What will we do with him momma?"

"I will honor my word to Kushina and raise her son. Until he is older and can start learning dragon slayer magic, I will slowly pump magic into his body over the next few years allowing his body to get used to celestial magic. You and your brothers and sisters will have to help protect the young kit." Replied Bronwyn lying down to rest beside Naruto as Kurama joined them both.

(8 Years Later)

"I did it, mom. I did it." Shouted Naruto as he finished mastering his mother's last celestial dragon technique. Naruto stood right at four feet tall. He three whisker marks on each cheek and had blond, spiky hair. Bronwyn had been training Naruto in celestial dragon slayer magic for the past four years.

"I'm proud of you Naruto. You have come so far in these last four years." Replied the dragon. "Come on Naruto, we need to continue our trip."

Naruto nodded as he climbed on his mother's back as she took to the sky. Ever since Naruto had started his training, he and his mother have been moving from place to place so his training wouldn't attract any unwanted guests.

"Mother, can I ask you something?"

"What is it little one?"

"Who was my human mother? I know you're my mom, but who was my first mom? I mean other than your magic, I didn't get anything else from you or even look like you." Naruto asked.

"For the few minutes I knew her, she seemed like a really nice person. She was a tall skinny woman with red hair all the way down her back. When I first saw her she was being attacked by a group of mages from a dark guild. They attacked her and she took the attack to keep you safe. I decided to step in then and took most of them out. The ones I didn't get Kurama did. Your mother asked me to protect you and keep you safe." Said the dragon.

"Grow up and be a strong mage Naruto. Always protect those precious to you with everything you have. Make sure to find a nice girl and settle down and give your mom some grandbabies. And always remember that I love you Naruto." Those were her final words to you before she passed on to the next life.

Naruto had tears flowing from his eyes learning of his mother. Even till her last breath she protected and only wanted the best for him. "I promise I will make her proud." Stated Naruto. "Where are we going mom?"

"To see a friend." Was the dragon's reply.

(Heartfilia Mansion)

The dragon and Naruto landed in the back yard of a large mansion. Naruto was amazed at the size of the mansion and yard surrounding it. "You know someone who leaves in a castle?" Naruto asked with awe in is voice as he looked around.

"This isn't a castle little one. This is the Heartfilia Mansion. I have a friend here that is a Celestial Spirit mage that I have known since before meeting you." Explained Bronwyn as she looked around for one of the Heartfilia's servants. Finding one she spoke in a calm voice. "Would you please tell Layla Heartfilia that Bronwyn is here please?" asked the dragon.

After the servant left, Naruto spoke up catching the dragon's attention. "You said your friend was a celestial spirit mage, can she use the same type of magic I do?" asked Naruto.

"You are the only celestial dragon slayer so no one can have the same type of magic as you. Layla uses a different type of celestial magic that is like our celestial summoning. She uses keys known as the Golden Zodiac keys to summon the zodiac spirits like how you can summon the celestial beasts from our seals." Explained the dragon as a new voice spoke up.

"Bronwyn, it's been too long. How have you been? Where have you been?" asked Layla.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been alright. I've been busy raising my young one for the past eight years and we've had to move around so no one can locate us." Replied the dragon.

"You have a kid?" asked Layla.

Bronwyn leaned her head down so Layla could see Naruto. Naruto waved down to Layla who waved back. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. I have raised him for the past eight years ever since I found him and his mother. They were being attacked by a group of dark mages and his mother was killed. She asked me to protect him and raise him to be a strong mage. So for the past eight years that is what I've been doing and why I haven't been around lately. I was hoping we could talk for a bit." Said the dragon.

Just then a small young girl ran up to Layla. "Mommy will you play with me?" asked the little girl.

Naruto looked at the girl. She had a pink dress that came just below her knees and had her hair done up in a small ponytail with a smile Naruto thought could light the dark night. As Naruto stared at the girl, he couldn't help but blush, something that didn't go unnoticed by both parents.

"This is my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. Honey, why don't you take Naruto here and show him around. Mommy needs to talk to her friend for a little bit." Layla said as she pointed to Naruto as the dragon's tail wrapped around him and sat him on the ground.

Lucy ran up to Naruto and looked him over. She couldn't help but stare at his whisker marks as she thought they were cute. She reached up and stroked on and grew a large smile a Naruto started to purr and lean into the touch. As soon as Layla and Bronwyn started giggling at the interactions, he quickly backed away with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "Let's go Naruto." Shouted Lucy as she grabbed his hand and led him away.

After the kids were gone, Bronwyn started to speak. "I don't have much time left in this world. A year or two at the most. After I leave, I would like you to watch over Naruto till he can join a guild. He has almost completely mastered my magic, all that is left is to master the celestial summoning. I will bring him back here before the day I leave if you are willing to watch over him for me." the dragon explained.

"That's a lot to ask Bronwyn. I'm not sure what I could do to protect him but I will protect to the best of my ability. I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. And who knows, maybe it will do Lucy good to have a friend around close to her age. When do you and Naruto leave?" asked Layla.

"In a couple days. I think Naruto could use the interaction with Lucy. After all, the only ones he has had to talk to was Kurama and I." the dragon replied as the kids returned.

Bronwyn and Naruto spent the next few days with the Heartfilia's. Naruto and Lucy grew close in those few days and both were saddened when it was time for him to leave. Naruto promised to return after he was done training and Lucy surprised both herself and Naruto as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek making both parents to chuckle.

Bronwyn spent the next two years teaching Naruto the last of the dragon's magic. In those two years, Naruto mastered the celestial beast summoning after only a year, and was happier than ever when his mother told him during the last year he would learn to use dragon force. Bronwyn could feel her end coming near and decided to return to the Heartfilia's.

The duo returned and Naruto and Lucy were both happy to be reunited with their friend after the long years apart. Bronwyn and Layla were both sad due to the fact that Bronwyn had to leave the next day. They both knew Naruto would be hurt and upset and hoped for the best of the following days.

Naruto awoke the next morning and went down to breakfast and joined Layla and Lucy. Kurama followed behind hoping to be able to calm the boy when he was told the news. Layla and Kurama sat and watched the two kids laugh and talk. Both hated to break the happy mood but knew it would be better now than later.

"Naruto, I have something I need to tell you. There is really no easy way to say this so I think it is best to just come out with it. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she loves you and will miss you but that she had to leave." Layla explained.

The happy mood was immediately changed to a sad one. "What do you mean she left? She wouldn't leave without me." Naruto shouted out as tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't know why she left Naruto. She just said she had to and that she couldn't take you so asked me to watch over you." Replied Layla.

"I have to find her! I can't let her leave without me!" shouted Naruto as he ran from the house.

Layla started to chase after him but was stopped by Kurama. "Please Layla, you are needed here. I will keep him safe. I will not allow any harm to come to him." He then turned to Lucy who had tears in her eyes from her friend being hurt. "Do not worry young Lucy, I promise to keep him safe. We will meet again one day." Kurama finished then took off after Naruto.

(8 years later)

Naruto had spent the past eight years looking for Bronwyn with Kurama by his side. They had looked everywhere for the dragon. Kurama knew she could not be found but he would not leave Naruto to look on his own. Naruto hoped and prayed every day to find his mother or at least something that would lead him to her. Naruto had grown to five foot ten inches over the last eight years. He was now sixteen years old. He wore a pair of black shoes and black pants. He had a dark blue shirt and over top that he wore a black trench coat with bright orange flames that stopped just above his ankles. Kurama was on his shoulder in his small fox form.

Naruto was walking through Magnolia Town with one destination in his and Kurama's mind. He made his way through the town avoiding as many people as possible. Especially the girls who found Kurama cute, that annoyed the celestial beast more than anything. Naruto found the building he was looking for and went in. Inside were people both old and young and everywhere in between. There were people in fist fights and those just having a good time enjoying a drink. Naruto saw a short old man setting on the bar and made his way toward him.

"Hello, are you the guild master?" Naruto asked.

"That I am. I am Makarov Dreyar. Who are you and how may I help you?" asked Makarov.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, celestial dragon slayer. I would like to join Fairy Tail." Replied Naruto.

* * *

**There you go chapter one. Let me know how I did. All reviews are welcome good or bad. Flames will be given to Natsu for breakfast. Once again just wanna thank DragonPony022 for all the help I have received from him. Depending on how the reviews are I may update this story with the next few days, we'll see? **

**If anyone can come up with a picture of Naruto, Lucy, and Juvia together or knows of someone that will let me use theirs, I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway till next time, peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two, enjoy.**

* * *

It had been two years since Naruto joined the Fairy Tail guild. In those two years he made it to s-rank mage and made lots of friends and family. Some a little more annoying than others, especially one pink haired dragon slayer. Ever since Naruto had joined fairy tail, Natsu was always asking questions about the dragons or wanting to fight Naruto. Naruto and Natsu had spent all the time they could looking for their draconic parents while they weren't doing missions.

Currently, we find Naruto and Kurama walking through Hargeon town looking for a mage Named Bora. Bora was a mage wanted for multiple crimes from using illegal magic to kidnapping people and selling them into slavery. The mage was last seen in this town and Naruto was determined to find this guy and turn him over to the authority.

Naruto and Kurama were supposed to have had help in this mission in the form of Natsu and his partner happy. Natsu had heard a rumor a while they were walking around Hargeon about a salamander being in town. Natsu thought it may have been his dragon father Igneel and ran off before Naruto could stop him.

"So you are just going to continue with the mission without even trying to find Natsu or Happy?" Kurama asked as he sat atop Naruto's head.

"Yes I am. I have a mission to complete and I will find them sooner or later. Once something gets blown up we will know exactly where to find them." Naruto explained.

"Is it bad that that's the usually how we end up finding those two?" Kurama replied.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and continuing his search for Bora. Naruto was too busy looking for Bora that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. Naruto looked down and saw that he had knocked down a girl. She had on a blue and white shirt and a blue skirt with black high heeled boots that stopped just below her knees. She a brown belt that held a whip and some keys. She had blond hair with part of it up in a ponytail held up by a blue ribbon. Naruto then noticed her body, she had large breasts close to at least a d-cup in Naruto's opinion. She had a curvaceous with legs that Naruto thought may lead to a nice ass. The girl then looked up at Naruto and blue orbs locked onto brown ones.

Naruto got lost in the girls eyes for minute. Then something clicked in his mind and he knew that he had seen these eyes before. After looking the blond over once more, this time without any perverted thoughts, a name came to mind. "Lucy?"

(With Lucy earlier)

Lucy was walking through Hargeon Town a little pissed. She had just bought a silver zodiac key for the spirit Nikora. The price was originally twenty thousand jewel. She tried using her sex appeal on the clerk to get a discount for the key and he only knocked it down a thousand jewel. She knew she was a lot sexier than a thousand jewel, stupid old man. She was walking down the street when she heard a commotion coming from a group of people. She made her way over to see what was going on.

In the middle of the group was a guy with blue spikey hair. He had a dark colored cape with a white shirt and red pants. On his hand were two rings, one had a heart in the middle while the other had a moon with a closed eye. When Lucy saw the heart ring, she gained an unexpected attraction to the man. As she made her way toward the man, a pink haired boy came shouting into the middle of the group and broke the attraction. Lucy then realized she was under charm magic.

After Natsu was done being beaten by the man's fan girls, Lucy treated him and his talking blue cat to dinner. To say she was surprised that a cat could talk would be an understatement. The whole meal, all she did was talk about Fairy Tail and how she wanted to join the guild. Although Natsu and Happy were more busy with the food than anything else. After the two finished their meal, Lucy left to go on her way. She was looking through an issue of Sorcerer Magazine and failed to see the man in front of her until they collided and she landed on her butt. Lucy looked up at the man and couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face.

The man was wearing black shows with dark blue, almost black pants. He hand on a white shirt that showed off his muscles even through the fabric. He had on a black trench coat with bright orange flames coming up from the bottom of the jacket and he had spiky blond hair. Lucy looked to his face and her brown eyes locked with crystal blue eyes. She could have sworn she had seen those eyes before, but before she had time to think about it, the man spoke up. "Lucy?"

It took her a minute but she quickly remembered the voice. "Naruto, is that you?" she asked as she accepted the out stretched hand.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto replied. Then Kurama jumped off his head and into Lucy's arms.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Kurama asked.

"Of course not Kurama. How could I forget your cute little face?" asked Lucy with a chuckle as she walked towards a bench.

"How have you been Lucy?" asked Naruto.

Lucy stopped in front the bench and turned towards Naruto. All of a sudden, she lashed out and Naruto found himself face first in the ground. "How do you think I have been Naruto? I have been worried about you for the last ten years, always wandering where you were at and hoping you and Kurama were safe. Mom and I looked everywhere we could for you but we never found you. We were so afraid that something had happened to you."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had no idea that they spent time looking for him. He thought they would have eventually forgotten him and moved on, but apparently he was wrong. "I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to make you and Layla worry. I just wanted to find mom and I wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"You could have stopped by and let us know that you were ok and to just visit from time to time. We both missed a lot Naruto. Mom gave her word to Bronwyn that she would watch over you and protect you after your mom left. When mom couldn't find you, she had thought she let your mother down." Replied Lucy as she stroked Kurama's fur.

"I really am sorry Lucy. I guess I'll have to make it up to her. Maybe she'll be happy with a surprise visit." Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm sure she would be Naruto, but mom passed away a couple years after you left." Lucy said as tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her deceased mother.

Naruto's smile instantly disappeared at that bit of news. He looked over to see Lucy on the verge of tears and wrapped his friend in a hug and held her close. "What happened?" asked Naruto.

"No one knows. She just got sick and never got better. Dad got all the best medics and tried everything he could to help her get better. We never did figure out what she passed away from." Lucy as she cried into Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there. Maybe I could have helped or something." Naruto said.

"It's alright Naruto, there was nothing that could be done. It was just her time to go is all? So what have you been up to Naruto?" asked Lucy trying to lighten the mood.

"Not much really. After not being able to find my mom, I made my way to Magnolia town and joined Fairy Tail. Right now I'm on a mission looking for a mage named Bora." Naruto explained.

"Wait, you joined Fairy Tail? I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Well, after we finish our mission, why don't you come back with us?" asked Kurama.

"Could I really join Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy with a big grin on her face.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I just have to finish this mission and then find Natsu and Happy and you can come back with us." Naruto said as he began to look around for his fellow guild member.

"I saw those two just a little bit ago. Natsu was shouting for someone named Igneel. I actually had to thank him for helping me. There was some mage in the middle of town surrounded by a bunch of girls. Unfortunately I was one of them, but thanks to Natsu I realized that he was using charm magic to get the girls to fall for him." Lucy explained.

Naruto took out a picture of Bora and showed it to Lucy. "Is this the mage?"

"Yeah that's him why?" asked Lucy.

Naruto and Kurama face palmed, or face pawed in Kurama's place. "I am gonna kill him I swear. This guy's name is Bora. He uses illegal magic and uses it to lure girls onto his ship. He then takes them and sells them into slavery. I've been looking for him for quite a while now and Natsu just let him get away."

"Well in Natsu's defense, he was attacked by Bora's fan girls and Bora got away during that time. But anyways, let me help. You said he looks for girls to sell away right? I can act like bait and figure out where his ship is. I heard him say something about being near the port later tonight, I'll go there and get him to lead me to the ship and you can follow from the a distance or something." Said Lucy.

"I don't know Lucy. It could be dangerous." Replied Naruto.

"But it is our best shot Naruto. Besides, she has us to protect her ad save her if anything goes wrong." Kurama chimed in.

(Later that evening)

Naruto and Kurama were waiting for Lucy. She had said something about needing a different outfit for her part. About half an hour later, Lucy walked out of the store in a dark maroon dress that tied around her neck and had a slit up her left leg. Naruto just stared captivated by the sight in front of him.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Naruto said as he looked her over causing her to blush. Naruto took a few steps back and said "celestial summoning: Shichibi." A seven tailed beetle appeared in front of Naruto.

"Chomei this is Lucy. Lucy this is Chomei, the seven tailed celestial beast. I'll follow you from the air with her help." Naruto explained as he and Kurama climbed onto Chomei's back. Lucy took off for the port determined to help bring down this mage.

Lucy had found Bora near the port and had managed to figure out which ship was his. However Bora had figured she was up to something and someone distract her while he tried to make a getaway on his ship. So now we find Naruto, Lucy, and Kurama flying across the sea On Chomei's back slightly off the coast chasing the ship.

"Lucy, do you have Aquarius?" Naruto asked. Lucy gave him a nod as she pulled out the golden zodiac key from her pouch that she had strapped to her leg under her dress. Naruto had Chomei fly closer to the water so Lucy could summon her spirit.

"Open, gate of the water bearer. Aquarius." Lucy said as a mermaid appeared in a flash of light floating in the water.

"What do you want now Lucy?" asked Aquarius.

"I had her summon you Aquarius. I need you to send that ship back into port. Please." Naruto said as he pointed at the ship.

"Fine, whatever." Replied Aquarius as she raised her urn and shot out a giant wave. The wave rushed towards the ship and slammed into the side. The wave then pushed the ship back toward the shore and it land and toppled onto its side on the beach. All the people on the ship came crawling out. The women ran while Bora's men looked ready to fight.

Chomei landed on the beach and disappeared after everyone climbed off her back. All of Bora's men turned toward Naruto, Lucy, and Kurama ready to fight as they stood in front of Bora.

"You need to give up Bora. I will turn you over to the authorities by the end of the night." Naruto shouted out to Bora.

Bora just laughed. "There's two of you and a fox against all of my men. What can you honestly do?" asked Bora with a smirk.

"Open, gate of the golden bull. Taurus." Shouted Lucy as she summoned a large bull that stood on his backs legs with a large nose ring and a large double bladed axe.

Kurama let out a low growl as he began to grow into size. Soon he was standing at six foot tall while on all four legs. His eyes started glowing a deep crimson and he let out a deafening roar startling quite a few of the mages.

Kurama and Taurus charged in and took started fighting with a good chunk of the opposing mages. Naruto then walked towards Bora and the rest of his men. Bora's men started to surround Naruto. Naruto just smirked as he was surrounded. "Celestial dragon holy claw!" Naruto shouted as he hands were covered in a bright light that took the form of claws. Naruto leapt at the closest mage and slashed his chest before turning and slashing at a mage coming up behind him.

One of the mages shot a blast of fire at Naruto who rolled under the attack and knocked the man out with a punch to the face. Naruto then faced the remaining mages who stood in front of Bora. "Celestial dragon roar!" shouted a large beam of light shot out of his mouth. As the attack hit the mages, it sent each of them flying. By now, the only remaining mage was Bora himself.

"Are you gonna give up now or do you want to do this the hard way?" asked Naruto.

Bora just smirked and glared at Naruto. "I don't need to give up. I will just end this here and now. Hell Prominence." Shouted Bora as a magic seal appeared in front of him and began to gather purple energy around it.

As the attack was launched, the energy spread into one large beam and flew at Naruto. "Celestial dragon: divine barrier." Naruto said as a magic barrier appeared in front of Naruto. The beam hit the barrier and spread around it leaving a path of destruction. Bora began laughing as he thought he won and Lucy started to tear up thinking Naruto was gone from the attack. When the smoke cleared, he showed Naruto standing completely unharmed.

Bora went wide-eyed at the sight. "How? That was my strongest attack." Asked Bora.

"If that was your strongest attack, then you really need more training. My turn now, celestial dragon: spiraling dragon orb." **(Think Menma's rasengan like attack from road to ninja except white instead of black.)** In a burst of speed, Naruto rammed the attack into Bora's gut. The force of the attack sent Bora flying back, planting him in a wall. Naruto then walked up to Bora.

"Be glad I was holding my power back." Naruto said as he knocked him out before heading back towards Lucy.

Just as Naruto made it back to Lucy, Natsu and Happy came rushing in from out of nowhere. "What's the mage from earlier doing here? Asked Natsu. "Never mind that, I heard an explosion and got here as soon as I could. What's going on? Is there a fight, let me at them. I'm all fired up and ready to go." Natsu said as he looked around for someone to fight only to be knocked face first into the ground.

"Where the hell have you been all day? That mage over there is the bastard we came here to find and you let him get away earlier." Shouted Naruto.

"I was looking for Igneel. I heard he was here and wanted to look for him. I guess I kinda got side tracked." Natsu explained then he saw Lucy. "Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto is an old friend of mine. He knew me way back before he joined Fairy Tail. He said he was looking for that Bora guy and I offered to help." Lucy explained. Just then the guards of the town came marching down the street looking for whoever destroyed their town.

Kurama shrunk back down to his smallest form and jumped on Naruto's head. "I think it's time to go guys."

Naruto nodded and scooped Lucy up bridal style and began running with Natsu and Happy behind him. "What are you doing?" asked Lucy.

"Trying not to get arrested tonight. Besides, I don't think it would be easy for you to run in a dress and high heels anyways." Explained Naruto as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest hiding the blush she now had.

(A few days later)

Lucy was sitting at the bar in the Fairy Tail guildhall. It had been a few days since she had ran into Naruto and Natsu and returned to Fairy Tail with them. Lucy was tracing her finger over her pink fairy tail guild stamp on the back of her hand, she still found it hard to believe she was actually a member of fairy tail. Lucy heard a commotion and looked to see some of the guild members in a small fight. She thought someone should stop them and when she saw Naruto walk up to them, she thought he would be the one to do it.

That thought soon vanished when he jumped into the brawl after shouting something about starting without him. She just sighed as she turned and laid her head down on the bar. A woman in a red sleeveless dress with long white hair walked up to Lucy.

"Such a lively bunch aren't they?" asked Mirajane.

"Are they always this rowdy?" Lucy replied.

"No they are usually worse than this." Mira said with a chuckle. "Naruto joined this one and when he gets in these little brawls he tends to finish them early so they don't destroy the guildhall. See."

Lucy looked back to where the brawl was taking place and sure enough, the only one standing was Naruto. Naruto saw Lucy staring and gave her a wink causing her to quickly turn as a blush appeared on her face. Naruto walked over and joined the two females at the bar.

"What are you up to Lucy?" Naruto asked.

"Just talking to Mira. I need to get going though, I need to find a place to live." Replied Lucy.

"If you need a place to stay for a while, you can stay at my place. I have an extra bedroom and it would be nice to have some company for a change." Naruto said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother after just getting here." She asked. After receiving a nod from Naruto, a smile grew on her face and she agreed.

"Great, I'll show you place after we leave here." Replied Naruto before he was dragged into another brawl.

"He likes you, you know." Mira said as she was cleaning some beer glasses.

"And I like him too. We were friends before he left looking for his mother. I'm just glad he is ok." Lucy replied.

"Not just as a friend Lucy, much more. There are quite a few single females here and he has never once looked at any of them as he does with you. I asked him once if already had someone. He said there was one girl he had met when he was younger before his mother left that he had a small crush on. We all tried to figure out who that was but with no luck. Since meeting you, you are the only one who it could possibly be that I know of." Mirajane explained.

Lucy was lost in thought when she heard arguing. A small boy with dark hair was arguing with the guild master. As the boy ran out of the guild crying, Naruto and Natsu shared a quick look before following the boy out.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked turning to Mira.

"Romeo's father, Macao, is a mage here. He took a mission a few days ago and should have returned already. He has been begging the master to send someone to look for his father. Since Naruto and Natsu know what it's like to lose a parent, they are probably going to go look for Macao." Mira said. Lucy sat there for a few moments before heading out to follow the two boys.

(Somewhere on Mt. Hakobe)

"You could have told me it would be snowing up here! She shouts irritably." Said the voice of Lucy's clock spirit Horologium.

"Well, we weren't exactly expecting you to come with us." Replied Natsu.

"Why aren't you two freezing? She asks.

"Dragon slayers don't really get cold." Naruto said. "Kurama, try and keep her warm would ya." Naruto said as he placed Kurama in the clock with Lucy and they continued on their way.

The group found a cave at the top of the mountain and decided to investigate. Deep in the cave they saw a group of Vulcans in a large open area with one sitting on a throne like seat.

"If they have a chance to attack us, we will be at a big disadvantage. We need to try and take them all out at once." Naruto explained and Natsu nodded.

Naruto and Natsu jumped into the opening "Celestial/Fire Dragon's Roar!" they both shouted as a stream of white light flew from Naruto's mouth, and a stream of fire flew from Natsu's. The attacks hit the groups of Vulcans and blasted them away in different directions. After the smoke and dust settled, only the one that was sitting on the throne remained.

The Vulcan jumped at Naruto and Natsu and landed with a large crash causing the floor to crack in different directions. The floor broke apart at different places causing chunks of the floor to fall apart. Naruto and Natsu managed to avoid the cracks and holes but Lucy wasn't so lucky. As she tried to move out of the way, she lost her balance and fell into the hole. She just barely managed to catch herself as she held on by the edge.

Naruto and Natsu saw her fall. "Get Lucy, I'll get the monkey." Natsu said as he charged at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan tried to hit Natsu but he dodged in between the strikes. "Fire Dragon's iron fist!" Natsu shouted as he hand was surrounded in flames and punched the Vulcan in the gut sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Naruto rushed to Lucy was and reached into the whole to help pull her out. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Naruto." Lucy replied as they looked over to see Natsu send the Vulcan flying. As the Vulcan hit the wall, he was surrounded by a light. When the light died down, Macao was in the vulcan's place.

After hearing Macao's explanation, the group returned to Magnolia and reunited with Macao with Romeo. After Macao thanked them again, Naruto lead Lucy to his house. It was just a small one story house sitting next to the tree line of the forest. The inside was fully furnished with a small open living room and kitchen design. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall.

"Welcome to home sweet home." Naruto said with a smile.

"This is a nice little place Naruto. I may get used to this and not want to leave." Lucy replied.

"That's fine by me." Naruto said. Lucy couldn't see the small blush that was on his face after realizing what he had just said.

"Well thanks again for letting me stay here Naruto. I'm gonna head on to bed. See you in the morning." Lucy said as she made her way down the hall to the room Naruto let her stay in. She got dressed for bed and laid down, however her thoughts kept her awake. She kept thinking about what Mira had told her earlier.

"_Could I be the one Naruto was talking about?"_ she kept thinking over and over until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter turned out longer than I thought. Let me know what you think. If you like longer chapters then I will try and keep them a bit longer, no promises though.**

**In this story, Aquarius won't be so bitchy toward Lucy. I never really understood why she was like that in the first place. And for the Macao scene, I know it was short but it was pretty short in the anime as well. And besides, think about it this way, with two dragon slayers, it wouldn't be that tough to finish it quickly.**

**Anyway leave a review and let me know what ya think and until next time, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was woken up by the beams of sunlight shining through the bedroom window. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was still slightly tired from being up late last night thinking over Mira's words. She didn't know if she was the girl that Naruto had told Mira about, but she could say that she wouldn't mind if she was. She would just have to talk with Naruto and see what he said. Thinking of Naruto, Lucy got out of bed and got dressed before leaving the bedroom.

Lucy walked down the hall and knocked on Naruto's bedroom door. Not hearing an answer she peeked in to see if he was still sleeping but found the bed empty. She checked the kitchen and living room and couldn't find him there either. She decided to go outside and try to find him. As she was looking around, she found a door behind the house that seemed to lead to a basement or something.

She decided to see if he was don't there and took off down the steps. The stairs just seemed to keep going on and on. As she continued down, she thought she heard something. Stopping to listen for the noise again, she heard it and decided to continue walking. She soon came to a large metal door that was cracked slightly open. She pushed it open and the sight that awaited her was surprising.

Naruto was standing on a large boulder with his hand on fire. What was strange was the fact that it seemed to be white flames. He jumped through the air and punched a large fox in the face. The fox was easily as tall as a house and had long, razor sharp teeth that could be seen as it fired a giant fire ball at Naruto. The claws on its paws were elongated and its nine tails were flowing around it striking out at Naruto like whips. The fox had a real feral like look to it and its eyes were glowing a deep crimson color. Lucy soon realized who the fox must have been. "Kurama?"

The fox and Naruto both looked over at the sound of the voice. "Hey Lucy, what are you doing down here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was looking for you. What is all this and what's up with Kurama and the white flames?" Lucy asked as Kurama began to shrink.

Naruto sat down and motioned for Lucy to join him. As she did Kurama jumped in her lap and settled down as she stroked his fur. "This is a training room I built after I built my house. I needed some place Kurama and I could train and that wouldn't get destroyed while we did so.

"Ok, but what about the way he looked and that white flame." Lucy said.

"That was my battle form Lucy. If I am serious about a fight, that is the form I take. The other times you saw me grow were just small little fight that I didn't need to use my battle form for. In my battle form I can use fire magic to fight alongside Naruto. The form I am in now is kinda like a companion form. I can still change my size and fight, but not as well with my battle form." Kurama explained as Naruto started to speak again.

"The white flame you saw is another form of dragon slayer magic that I learned from my mother. Before she met me, she was the ruler of the celestial realm before the Spirit King who rules now. She had access to all kinds of information when she ruled. One thing she learned was a type of fire magic that had white flames instead of red. She mastered this magic, and as people in both the celestial realm and this world saw her use this magic they gave her a new name, the Tengoku** (Heaven)** dragon. So she taught me the heaven dragon slayer magic as well as the celestial dragon slayer magic. The white flame of the heaven dragon was said to rival that of god slayer magic. Only you and Master Makarov know of this magic and I hope you won't tell anyone of this." Naruto explained.

"Don't worry Naruto, your secret is safe with me." Lucy said as she thought about whether or not she should talk to Naruto about Mira's words. She eventually lost her nerve and decided to wait for another time. "So what are you doing today?"

"I have to go talk to the master. Wakaba stopped by earlier and said he needed to see me. What about you?" Naruto asked looking toward Lucy.

"I'll probably just go to the guild hall today and finishing meeting everyone and just hang out." Lucy replied as they got up and left the training area.

(At the guild)

Naruto sat in front of the master's desk looking over a mission folder. "There have been rumors of low level dark guilds meeting somewhere just outside of Cedar Town. They are said to be buying and selling illegal magic items. Some rumors are there have even been items related to the dark wizard Zeref. I want you to go and investigate. There next meeting is supposed to be starting in about nine days " Said Makarov.

"Does it matter who I take?" Naruto asked.

"I actually already asked Cana and Max to accompany you on this mission." Replied Makarov.

"Are you sure the three of us can handle this? How many guilds are supposed to be there anyway? Why not send a few extra like Erza or even Natsu and Gray?" Asked Naruto.

'There are only supposed to be a few members of each guild and only three or four guilds sending members. And the reason I ain't sending Erza, Natsu, and Gray is because once Erza returns from the mission she is on, I am sending them off toward Oshibana Town to look into a dark guild called Eisenwald. There's been word about Eisenwald guild members planning something in that town. I believe the three of you will be enough to take care of whatever you find there, so get going." Replied Makarov.

"See you in a few weeks then." Naruto said as he left Makarov's room. Naruto made he was down to the bar and got him something to drink. Lucy walked over and joined him.

"So what did the master need?" Lucy asked.

"He had a mission for me, Max, and Cana. I will be gone for a couple of weeks." Naruto replied.

"Who's going with you?" asked Lucy.

"Master wants Cana and Max to go. Well I need to get going. Talk to you ladies later." Naruto said as he made his way to talk to each of the mages who were assigned to go with him. The trio then got up and left on their mission.

(Week later)

"So what's the plan Naruto?" Cana asked as she, Max, and Naruto stood on the roof of a nearby building watching the dark mages.

"I was figuring we just go in, knock some heads around, and then go home without a problem." Naruto replied with a smile.

"You know Naruto, nothing is ever that simple with you. Let's just go get this over with." Max stated as the trio headed off the roof.

The trio snuck into the building through a back entrance. "See Max, only about thirty or so mages. Nothing to worry about." Naruto stated.

'Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this started before someone notices us." Cana said as she took a drink out of a barrel.

"Umm, Cana. Where did you get that?" Max asked.

"I always keep a barrel with me, you never know when your gonna need a drink." She replied.

"Where the hell do you keep it at? You know what, never mind I don't want to know." Naruto stated while shaking his head.

All of a sudden a large fire ball flew towards the trio's hiding spot just barely missing the three mages. The three jumped from their hiding spot standing back to back and was immediately surrounded by about thirty dark mages.

"So what now?" Cana asked as she pulled out a few of her magic cards.

"Well we only need one of them awake to give us some answer so I guess we can just knock the rest out. Should be easy enough right?" Naruto asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"It's thirty of us and only three of you. How is this gonna be easy for anyone but us?" asked one of the dark guild members.

The three mages had a matching smirk as they looked at each other. "Like this. Celestial dragon roar!" Naruto shouted as a beam of light was shot from his mouth.

"Sand Rebellion." Max said as a magic seal appeared in front of him shooting out sand towards his opponents. A few of the mages were surrounded by the sand and when Max clapped his hands, the sand exploded knocking out the dark mages.

Three cards begin to float in front of Cana as they began to glow. "Card lightening." She said as large bolts of lightning were fired from the cards leaving her opponents unconscious.

This continued for several more minutes with the members of Fairy Tail and the dark guilds launching attacks on each other. Finally, all of the dark guild members but one had been knocked unconscious or beaten bad enough to where they couldn't move. As Cana and Max tried to get answers out of the dark mage, Naruto found the ledger with the names of buyers and the items they bought. As Naruto looked over the ledger, one item stood out that made Naruto's eyes widen. Naruto dropped the ledger and moved towards the man, Naruto picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the way.

"Who bought item number 666?" Naruto asked with anger in his eyes.

A minute or two passed and Naruto didn't get an answer. He flipped the man over his shoulder and slammed him into a nearby crate as his spiraling dragon orb appeared in his hand. "I will only ask this one more time. Who the hell bought item number 666?" Naruto growled out.

The man saw the orb moving closer to his body and finally broke down. "Eisenwald. They were the ones who bought it."

Naruto released the dragon orb and punched the man in his face knocking him out. "We need to hurry up and finish things here." Naruto said as he turned towards his teammates.

"Why? What's going on Naruto?" Cana asked.

"Item number 666 is the lullaby flute. It was created from the books of Zeref. It's said that whoever hears the melody of the flute will be cursed and die. Eisenwald is a dark guild and they bought this flute. Master Makarov sent Erza, Natsu, and Gray to investigate reports of Eisenwald in Oshibana Town. We need to hurry and get back." Naruto explained.

"Go ahead and go Naruto. Cana and I can finish things up here. You can travel faster on your own anyways with Chomei. Go and warn Master of what's going on." Max said.

Naruto nodded and ran outside. "Celestial summoning: Shichibi." In a flash of light, Chomei appeared and Naruto climbed on her back. "Chomei, I need you to get me back to the guild hall as quickly as you can please." Chomei nodded her head and took off towards Magnolia Town.

(Few hours later)

Chomei landed in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall a few hours later. "Would you care to wait here just in case I need you again?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. If you need help I'm here to help you." Chomei replied in a cheerful voice.

Naruto ran inside and went straight to the master's office. Naruto busted inside the office but didn't see the master so decided to go back to the bar. "Mira, where's the master?"

"He and the other guild masters are at a meeting in Clover Town." Mirajane replied.

"Did master already send Erza, Natsu, and Gray on their mission?" Naruto asked.

Mira nodded her head in response. "Yeah they left earlier today. Lucy went with them as well."

"Shit." Was all Naruto shouted as he turned and ran out of the guildhall leaving a very confused Mirajane.

"Chomei, we need to get to Oshibana Town quickly." Naruto stated as he jumped on her back and she took off. _"You all better not get hurt, especially you Lucy."_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter ain't as long as the others. Next chapter will be longer though with the lullaby arc. Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Now before anyone starts asking questions about the second dragon slayer magic let me explain. There are dual mode dragon slayers like Natsu with his lightening flame and black flame dragon modes, Gajeel with his Iron Shadow dragon mode and Rogue with his white shadow dragon mode, but no one that learned two different types of dragon slayer magic from a dragon. I wanted to try something different with my story so I came up with the idea to teach Naruto two types of dragon slayer magic from one dragon. Hopefully that doesn't cause any of you to stop reading. And even though the name for the second slayer magic isn't the greatest, I like the idea and hopefully so won't some of you.**

**Don't worry about him being op against his opponents. Just because I decided to have his second dragon magic rival that of the god slayer magic doesn't mean it won't get his ass kicked from time to time. Sure god slayer magic is strong, but even Natsu managed to defeat Zancrow and he was a god slayer.**

**Now for the final note, I am gonna ask you the readers for help. I have a unison raid idea for Naruto and each of his girls plus one for the trio. Would any of you like to see Naruto use a unison raid with any other member of fairy tail and if so what would your idea be? I will give 100% credit to any ideas I use in my story to the rightful owner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so before we get started I'm gonna answer a question left by a reviewer. Tensa-Zangetsu102 asked what Naruto would eat to make himself stronger as a dragon slayer. The answer to that is, he will get celestial power from Kurama. Kurama will be with Naruto most of the time and if Naruto needs he can feed of Kurama's celestial power. As for the Tengoku slayer magic, he will be able to eat flames like Natsu. If you all have any other ideas let me hear them, maybe I will use one of your ideas (With permission of course) for Naruto's power boost.**

**And one of the reviewers made a good point, I'm gonna change Naruto's celestial and Tengoku attacks to a silver like color since white has been taken by other slayers. So from this chapter on, all of his attacks will be a bright silver, not like Gajeel's dark grey/silver look.**

* * *

As Naruto flew through the skies on Chomei's back, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were all headed toward Oshibana Town via a magic four-wheeler to confront Eisenwald. After retrieving Natsu from the train they left him on, and Lucy explaining what all Lullaby was capable of, the group of mages knew they needed to stop the dark guild. As the group arrived in Oshibana Town, they found a group of people outside the train station and Erza decides to ask them for information.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me who's inside?" Erza asked. The man in question took a few seconds to try and figure out who this red haired woman was before he was knocked out. This continued for a few more minutes before someone was smart enough to answer her very quickly.

"If she would give them a chance to answer before knocking them out she might actually get somewhere." Lucy stated while watching Erza question more people.

"Erza doesn't wait for anyone, that's just the way she is." Gray replied.

"Alright, I finally got some information. The rune knights went in a little while ago after Eisenwald but no one has come back out yet. Let's go." Erza said.

The group made their way inside with Lucy carrying Natsu due to him still being affected by his motion sickness. They found the group of rune knights knocked out just inside the main entrance. They stopped long enough to make sure the knights were alright before they continued on into the train station. Once they made it to the main lobby, they were welcomed by the sight of the entire Eisenwald guild. There was one man who stood out from the rest, this man was floating in mid-air. He was bare chested with a torn Japanese type bottom and a large scythe.

"So good of you little flies to finally join us." Spoke the man as he looked over the fairies.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do with the lullaby flute?" asked Erza.

"I am known as Erigor the Shinigami. As for what I am gonna do with lullaby, well that's simple, I'm going to play it and let everyone hear its wonderful melody. Keep them busy while I start our plans." Erigor laughed manically as he flew off down a nearby hallway.

Around this time, Natsu was just getting over his motion sickness. "Gray, I want you and Natsu to follow after Erigor and do whatever it takes to stop him. Lucy and I will deal with the rest of the guild." Erza commanded as she requiped into her heaven's wheel armor and Lucy summoned out cancer.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and nodded and began to follow after Erigor. "You two just be careful and don't get hurt." Gray yelled over his shoulder with a bit of worry in his voice.

Gray and Natsu ran down the hallway looking everywhere for Erigor, both completely unaware of the two mages following them. After a few minutes of following the hallway, they came to a split in the hall.

"You go that way and I'll head up towards the broadcast room and check there." Gray said as he started to run off.

"Who left you in charge ice breath?" Natsu whined out.

"Listen flame brain, we don't have time to stand around and argue. We need to find Erigor and put a stop to him as soon as we can." Gray replied with a hint of annoyance at Natsu's whining before taking off down one of the hallways.

"No reason to get your panties all twisted." Natsu muttered as he went off in the opposite direction.

(With Erza and Lucy)

Erza stood facing the entire dark guild with Lucy and her celestial crab spirit beside her. She knew she was running low on magic energy due to also running the magic four-wheeler. She knew she would have to make the next attack count or she would be too low on magic to do anything else.

In a burst of light, Erza summoned about twenty swords as they started floating behind her. She raised her hand and pointed it towards the dark guild members. "Dance, My Blades." Erza shouted as the swords flew towards her opponents managing to take out a few of them. Her vision started to blacken as she fell forward unconscious due to lack of magic.

Lucy started to worry a bit more now that Erza was unconscious. That only left her and cancer to face off with about thirty dark guild mages. Lucy and cancer stood over Erza's unconscious body staring down the remaining guild members. A few of the members tried attacking and were either smacked by Lucy's whip or had their heads shaved by cancer which seemed to piss them off more than being attacked. After a few of being smacked around and having their hair shaved, the dark mages decided to use magic and take out the celestial mage and her spirit.

Five mages stepped forward away from the others. A black magic circle appeared in front of them, "Black Lightening." They shouted as lightening shot forth from the magic circles barely missing Lucy and cancer as it hit the ground in front of them. This caused an explosion that sent cancer back to the celestial world and Lucy was sent flying into the wall behind her. The mages had a smirk on each of their faces as they moved to attack her again. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was soon to come. She heard an explosion but felt no pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see a black trench coat with orange flames and a head of blond hair.

"Naruto!" Lucy shouted, relieved that someone was there to help.

"Sorry I'm late Lucy. I'll take it from here. Are you ok? Where's Natsu and Gray and what happened to Erza?" Naruto asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Natsu and Gray went after Erigor to try and stop him from playing lullaby. Erza tried fighting these mages even though she was low on magic from driving the magic four-wheeler all the way here and she fell unconscious. Cancer and I tried to fight them off but they are a lot stronger than I am." Lucy explained.

"Take Erza and go evacuate the city. Tell them to get as far away as they can. I'll take care of these dark mages." Naruto stated with a mischievous smirk.

Lucy managed to wake Erza and draped on of Erza's arms over her shoulder and helped her walk as they made their way out of the train station. "You hurt my friends, you hurt my family, and more importantly you hurt the girl I care about. Now I will return the pain tenfold." Growled Naruto. Unknown to him, Lucy had heard every word and couldn't help but blush a lightshade of pink.

(With Gray)

Gray made his way up towards the broadcast room where he figured Erigor would be. To his shock, the broadcast room was completely empty. _"What? Empty. If they were going to take over the train station to play lullaby, this should have been the first place Erigor would have come. They must be planning on using lullaby somewhere else." _Gray thought silently to himself.

He turned and started to make his way out of the room to continue his search when he was attacked by long, black cables and was knocked into some boxes. Pulling himself the rubble, Gray looked over his opponent. The guy had on a pair of green pants, a white shirt, and a jacket that was tan in color with the arms being a blackish color with a tight hood with tan and black stripes making him look like a pharaoh.

"And who are you?" Gray asked.

"The name's Rayule, dark mage of Eisenwald. Prepare to die fairy." Rayule stated with a sinister smile.

"Urumi!" Rayule shouted as the black bands on his fingers shot out at Gray. Gray managed to dodge the strike as the attack hit the broadcasting equipment destroying it.

"Well that answers my thoughts from earlier. Erigor was never planning on broadcasting lullaby here was he?" Gray asked.

"Of course not, this was just a trap for little flies. Erigor should be done placing the wind wall up around the train station right now." Replied Rayule as his black bands shot out once more this time catching Gray off guard and sending him through a wall. Rayule walked toward Gray and saw what he thought to be an unconscious Gray.

"I guess Erigor was wrong, the little flies aren't that strong at all. Oh well, once he gets to clover town and takes out the guild masters, there won't be anyone who can stop Eisenwald." Rayule laughed as he went to stomp on Gray's head only for a hand to grab his ankle and his body was froze in ice all the way up to his neck.

"Thanks for the information buddy. Now we know where to go to get our revenge on your guild for trying to hurt all our parents. Erigor won't know what hit him once we're done with him, trust me when I say there are guilds a lot more frightening than dark guilds." Gray growled out before he completely froze the dark mage and made his way to warn the others.

(With Natsu a little earlier)

Natsu was running down the hall kicking in doors and breaking down walls looking for Erigor. He still hadn't noticed the wizard following him from the shadows. Natsu kicked in another door and came to an empty room once again. Natsu got annoyed at not being able to find Erigor and didn't notice the attack that came from behind. Natsu was immediately thrown face first into a far wall.

Natsu picked himself up and saw the same dark mage that he had fought with earlier with on the train. "Oi, what the hell was with the cheap shot?" Natsu asked.

"I want a rematch and now's the best time to get it." Kageyama replied with a smirk.

Natsu had a matching smirk on his face as well. "Well if that's all you wanted, all you had to do was ask. I would love to kick your sorry ass a second time." Natsu growled out as he's hand were covered in flames and he charged Kageyama.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he swung his flame covered fist at the dark mage. Kageyama ducked under the fist. "Knuckle Shadow." Kageyama said as a large shadow fist came up from his shadow and sent a hard uppercut into Natsu's chin knocking him through the air. Natsu landed on his feet and massaged his chin for a few moments.

"Your magic packs quite a punch." Natsu chuckled as he stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he brought his hands to his mouth and a magic circle appeared in front of his face. Out of the circle flew a stream of hot flames directly at Kageyama. There was a small explosion and Natsu had a smirk thinking he had won. As the smoke cleared, he saw Kageyama step out from behind a black wall that soon sunk back into his shadow.

"Your attack wasn't even strong enough to get through my guard shadow. What a shame, now to show you a real attack. Shadow Orochi." Soon a large number of snakes rose up out of Kageyama's shadow and began chasing after Natsu. Natsu got bit by a few of the snakes but soon started avoiding the painful bites of the shadow snakes. "You can run all you want little fly, my snakes will follow you to the end of the world."

Natsu jumped a few feet back from the snakes and his hands were covered in flames once again and took on the look of dragon claws. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang." Natsu rushed the snakes as he swiped at the snakes with his claws destroying the. Kageyama was surprised to see his strongest attack beaten. Natsu took advantage of the moment and jumped high into the air as a fireball appeared in each hand. He brought them together over his head causing them to merge into one large fireball.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as he threw the large fireball toward Kageyama. Kageyama saw the attack coming and raised his shadow to defend himself, but the fireball broke through his shadow and hit him dead on making him fall to the ground unable to move.

"Tell me where Erigor is at now." Natsu growled out as he walked over to Kageyama.

"I ain't telling you shit. Erigor can do a lot worse to me than you fairies ever could if I was to give him up." Replied Kageyama. He was them picked up by the collar of his shirt, and was dragged down the hallway. "Where are you taking me?"

"You think there is no one out there worse than Erigor, I'm gonna prove you wrong. I know of people that are a lot scarier than Erigor and one of them just happens to be with us today. Let's see how scary you thank Erigor is after you have had a small chat with Erza." Natsu laughed with a sinister chuckle.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood staring down what was left of the Eisenwald guild. He wanted to just jump in and wipe them all out but he needed to give Lucy enough time to get Erza away from the building so neither one got caught in the crossfire. After about five minutes of waiting, he decided that he had given them enough time to exit the building.

"You all are going to pay for hurting Lucy and my friends." Naruto said with venom lacing his voice.

"We wouldn't have hurt them that bad blondie. We were just going to knock them out and take them back to the guild hall for some quality time with our members." Chuckled one of the mages.

Hearing this, Naruto decided that he was going to beat the shit out of this entire guild. "Celestial summoning: Ichibi." A bright light filled the room for a few seconds. When the light died down, it revealed a tan, raccoon looking creature about as tall as Naruto.

"You better have a damn good reason for summoning me here you blond bastard." Growled the raccoon.

Naruto let out a small sigh. He knew that the Ichibi always acted like he was high and mighty all the time, and some people that saw his and Naruto's partnership may think they hated each other. Both the raccoon and Naruto had nothing but respect for each other, insulting and calling each other names was just another way of showing it between the two, and only they knew that.

"I don't have time for your shit right now you stupid raccoon. These mages hurt Lucy and the others." Naruto replied.

This caused an instant turn in Shukaku's attitude. He would never admit it out allowed but he liked the blond female celestial mage. Ever since he and his brothers and sisters met Lucy when her and Naruto were younger, they all enjoyed being around Lucy and were very protective over her just like they were of Naruto.

"What's my limit Naruto?" Shukaku asked as he turned back to the dark mages with a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Do whatever you want, just don't kill them." Naruto replied.

Shukaku nodded as he body turned to sand and he disappeared into the cracks of the floor. He reappeared a few seconds later behind a few of the members. He swiped his claws across one of the mages leaving his screaming in pain on the floor. As another mage turned around, he was met with a very large ball of sand shot out of Shukaku's mouth straight to the face leaving him unconscious. He continued to disappear and reappear all around the mages causing pain and destruction each time.

Naruto stood watching for a few minutes before he decided to join in on causing pain. "Celestial body." Naruto said as he body was covered in a bright gray light. A mage turned to look and Naruto and saw him being covered in magic. A split second later, he was laying on the ground doubled over in pain from a knee to the gut. Naruto then took off in a burst of speed leaving a trail of silver wherever he went.

"Celestial Dragon's Spirit Talons!" Shouted Naruto as the silver light around his hands began to lengthen into sharp claws. As Naruto raced around the room, he left several deep gashes in each of the mages arms, legs, or chest taking them out of the fight. This continued on for about ten minutes with Naruto and Shukaku both causing as much pain and damage as they could without killing any of the mages.

After it was over, Shukaku took one last look around and then with a large smile on his face disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto started to see if he could find one of the mages that were still conscious and ask them about their plans when Lucy ran back inside. "Naruto, you need to see this."

Naruto followed Lucy outside and was surprised to see a giant wall of wind surrounding the entire train station. "Is there a way out?" Naruto asked.

"Not that we could find. We looked all around the thing with no luck of finding an opening." Replied Erza walking up behind Naruto.

Just then Natsu and Gray walked out of the station with Natsu still dragging Kageyama by his shirt. "This guy might be able to tell us how to get out." Natsu said as he threw Kageyama at Erza's feet. "He says that he doesn't think you are as scary as Erigor."

"We'll just have to see about that then won't we?" Erza laughed as she drug Kageyama away from the group and around the corner of the train station. A few seconds later, you could hear the scream of pain and torture from Kageyama.

Gray walked up to the rest of the group. "We need to get to Clover Town. I learned from one of the dark mages that Erigor is planning on using lullaby at the guild masters meeting." Explained Gray. The other three mages had looks of shock on their faces at hearing this.

Just then Erza walked back over carrying an unconscious and bloodied Kageyama. "He didn't know anything. At now he knows there are people scarier than Erigor out there though." Erza laughed.

This time, Happy decided to speak up. "Why don't we dig under the thing with this?" Happy asked as he held up a golden zodiac key.

"How did you get that key?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"After we finished that mission at the Everlue Mansion, Virgo asked me to give you her key. I forgot until just now." Happy replied rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy quickly took the key. "Open, gate of the maiden. Virgo." Lucy said. A woman with pink hair, blue eyes, and shackles on her wrist appeared in a maid outfit in front of Lucy and the others with a bow.

"You called Mistress. How may I of service?" asked Virgo.

"Please don't call me Mistress Virgo, it sounds weird." Lucy replied.

"What about Your Highness or dominatrix?" Virgo asked after seeing Lucy's whip.

Lucy was shocked to be called a dominatrix. Lucy and Virgo went back and forth for a few minutes before Lucy decided to allow Virgo to call her Princess. "Virgo, can you dig us a tunnel under this wind wall?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Princess." Virgo responded with a bow before beginning to spin and dig into the ground. The group of mages followed except for Naruto who opened a celestial gate and passed through it to the other side.

As the mages came up out of the ground from the other side, they were surprised to see Naruto already standing there. "How did you get past the wind wall?" asked Gray.

"Celestial gate. Why?" Naruto asked.

"So your telling me this whole time, you could have just opened a gate and we all could have walked through with no problem?" asked a very annoyed Erza.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah I guess I should have mentioned that." Naruto replied and then his face met the ground thanks to Erza.

"Hey, where'd flame brain go?" Gray asked.

Naruto got up and looked around for Natsu. "Shit, he must have took off with Happy to go after Erigor. I'll go on ahead, you all catch up when you can." Naruto replied.

Lucy was gonna ask how he was planning on catching up with Natsu, but before she got the chance, he was surrounded by a silver light and was gone in a burst of speed. The other mages all climbed into the magic four-wheeler and took off after Naruto.

* * *

**So there's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. I was going to have this chapter and chapter 4 of The Fox and The Flower uploaded this past weekend, but my computer crashed and I lost the save file for these two chapters and had to rewrite them completely. But this one is done and the other story should be updated by this weekend.**

**Anyway leave a review and tell me how I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5 ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoy. As of the time of writing this chapter, I realized something I forgot to do. I need to create a couple of dragon slayer secret arts for our favorite blond, I seriously can't believe I forgot this. If anyone would like to suggest a few ideas, my ears are open. **

**(Shift) = switching between two or more groups that have events happening at the same time.**

* * *

(Natsu vs. Erigor goes as cannon)

After Naruto and the group of Fairy Tail mages caught up with Natsu, they found that he had already managed to defeat Erigor much to the shock of Kageyama. While Naruto, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were watching a bickering Natsu and Gray, Kageyama noticed the lullaby flute still lying on the ground. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard the flute calling to him.

Following the voice that was calling to him, he hopped in the driver seat of the magic four-wheeler. He took off toward the Clover Town and the guild master's meeting picking up lullaby on his way. Before the six mages of Fairy Tail knew what was going on, Kageyama was gone from their sight.

"Shit, Kageyama must be heading towards Makarov and the others." Gray growled out.

"We have to try and make it to Clover Town before he can play that flute!" Erza shouted as she started to head for Clover Town.

"Wait Erza, we won't make it in time if go by foot. Celestial summoning: Kyuubi, Shichibi!" Shouted Naruto as a nine tailed fox and a seven tailed beetle appeared in a flash of light. "Erza and Gray can fly with Chomei and Lucy and I will go with Kurama."

"What about me and Happy?" Natsu whined.

Naruto just ran his hand down his face before knocking Natsu in the back of the head. "You and Happy are going together you moron. Happy has wings and can carry you there. And you two better not get ahead of us, we don't need you two getting yourselves killed because you decided to rush into things." Naruto said as he helped Lucy onto Kurama's back before climbing on behind her missing her blush.

The small group of mages made it to Clover Town about an hour later. They stopped on a small hill behind the meeting hall looking for Kageyama. They found Kageyama with the lullaby flute talking to master Makarov. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were about to rush toward their master, but were stopped.

"The best part is coming up. You all should stay and watch." Said an elderly, bald man. He had a pink, spaghetti-strap shirt with vertical striped pink and purple shorts. He wore red lipstick and had two small white wings on his back. **(This man seriously crept me out the first time I saw him in the anime. Anyone else?)**

As the group turned to face the voice, Lucy was the first to speak. "Who are you?" she asked with curiousness in her voice mainly due to the way the man dressed.

"Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, nice to meet you again." Naruto and Erza said in unison as they gave a slight bow.

"Naruto, Erza. It's good to see you two again. And aren't you two just so cute." Bob said as he turned to Natsu and Gray saying the last part causing both boys to shudder as they all turned back towards Makarov and Kageyama.

(Shift)

"You look like you just escaped a hospital. Shouldn't you be resting?" Makarov asked Kageyama.

"The hospital won't let me play my flute there so I had to find somewhere else to play it. Would you listen to just one song?" Kageyama asked with a nervous smile.

"I don't have a lot of time but I guess I can listen to one song." Makarov replied as Kageyama raised the flute to his mouth. Right before he started to play, he began thinking over all that happened the last few days. Erigor telling him this was the way to get revenge on all the legal guilds to the words of the Fairy Tail members earlier that day.

"What's going on? Hurry up already." Said Makarov. "Now" Makarov growled out leaving no room for argument.

(Shift)

"No, we can't let this happen." Erza said.

Just then another man came up beside the group. The man wore a simple set of clothes consisting of a black pair of pants and a black shirt. He had a pair of sunglasses on and a black hat with a red band and spikes around the hat. He also had a spiked collar around his neck. "Just stay here and stay quiet, this should be interesting."

"Master Goldmine, are you sure?" asked Erza with worry in her voice.

"Calm down Erza. We have to trust the master." Naruto said trying to hide the worry that was in his voice as well.

(Shift)

"_Play. I just need to play it and everything will change after that."_ Thought Kageyama.

As if hearing the young man's thoughts, Makarov spoke up. "Nothing will change." Makarov said causing Kageyama to go wide eyed. "Weaklings will stay weak forever. But, weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak to begin with. Alone you feel nothing but insecurity, that's why we form guilds. That's why we have Nakama."

"We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than others and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong. Without needing such a flute of course." Makarov finished with a smirk.

Kageyama just stood there wide eyed amazed that the man in front of him knew everything. He dropped the flute on the ground before falling to his knees in front of Makarov. "I surrender and admit my loss." Kageyama said as Naruto and the others joined Makarov.

The rest of the guild members came out of the meeting hall and joined in the celebration of stopping Eisenwald's plans. As everyone was celebrating, they all noticed a purple colored smoke coming from the flute. The smoke slowly took on a large, demonic looking form. It had three bright red eyes, with two arms, legs, and had weird cutouts all over its body.

"**You mages are so pitiful. I will consume you all."** Roared the demon. A large magic circle appeared in front of the demon. "Magic Beam!" A large black beam shot forth from the magic circle heading straight for the group of mages. Naruto acted as quickly as he could and jumped in front of the others while gathering his magic. "Celestial Dragon's Divine Barrier!" shouted Naruto as large, silver magic barrier appeared around the group of mages.

The magic beam collided with the barrier resulting in a large explosion as Naruto struggled to keep the barrier up. After everything calmed down, Naruto released the barrier and everyone looked around at the damage caused by the demon flute.

"We need to take down this monster at once!" Exclaimed Erza as she requiped into her heaven's wheel armor before stumbling forward and being caught by Naruto.

"Erza, you need to rest. You're still low on magic, Natsu, Gray, and I can handle this." Naruto said as he sat Erza down against a tree. She wanted to protest that she was fine, but a glare from Naruto changed her mind. "Let's go guys." Naruto said turning to Natsu and Gray.

As the three mages stepped in front of the others, another magic circle appeared in front of the demon. "Celestial Body!" yelled Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of silver. He reappeared a second later in front of the demon's face. "Celestial Dragon's Saber!" Naruto screamed as his hand was surrounded by a silver light that took the shape of a long blade. Naruto then proceeded to stab the blade deep into one of the demon's eyes.

Happy flew forwards carrying Natsu at high speeds toward lullaby. As Happy got above the demon, he dropped Natsu as he was surrounded in flames. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" shouted Natsu as he flew straight though the demon's body leaving a large hole.

Back on the ground, Gray was gathering magic for his own attack. He placed his hands together as a magic circle appeared in front of him. "Ice Make: Arrows." Dozens of arrows flew from the magic circle at high speeds impaling the demon leaving holes all over his body.

"**You fools are beginning to annoy me. Fall to my song."** Roared the demon in anger.

Everyone began to panic except Naruto, Gray, and Natsu, who just smirked. Because when the demon tried to play its song, it just made a bunch of random noises.

"Because of all the holes in its body, the song was disrupted. If only they would have done that on purpose." Said Happy with a shake of his head.

"What do you think all those attacks were for you stupid cat!" screamed Gray.

"**Damn you all, I will crush you and devour your pitiful souls!"** screamed the demon in anger.

"Let's finish this guys." Naruto said earning a nod from Gray and Natsu.

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser" Gray said as he slammed his hands on the ground as ice began to freeze the demon in place.

"Ready Natsu?" Naruto asked.

"Oh hell yeah. Time to put this demon in its place." Natsu replied.

"Celestial Dragon's"

"Fire Dragon's"

"Roar" the two dragon slayers yelled in unison as a large silver beam and a stream of flames were shot from Naruto and Natsu's mouths respectively. As the two attacks flew toward the demon, they mixed creating a large stream of silver flames. They impacted the demon's frozen body with a large explosion kicking up dust and debris.

Makarov began jumping and celebrating saying how his guild members were the best. Naruto, Natsu, and Gray rejoined the group of mages. Naruto looked back toward where the demon had been just a few moments ago and noticed something. He quickly moved away from the group and behind the tree Erza was sitting against. No one noticed the small flash of light that came from the tree.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Erza and Lucy and started to pull them away from the mages. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Naruto whispered.

"Why Naruto, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Naruto just pointed in the direction of the meeting hall. Erza and Lucy both looked where he was pointing and noticing a giant crater in the ground and no more meeting hall. Seeing what he was talking about, they quickly followed Naruto's lead.

"Your guild is the best, the best at destroying things." Stated Goldmine as he pointed at the crater.

"What did you three do?" Asked Makarov in disbelief as he looked around for Naruto.

"Sorry Master, but you three can handle this one." Naruto laughed as he, Lucy, and Erza flew away on Chomei's back. Makarov, Natsu, and Gray then began running away from the other angry guild masters that had begun chasing them.

(Week Later)

Naruto, Lucy, Kurama, Happy, and Natsu were enjoying a day off fishing and relaxing in the forest of Magnolia Town. Naruto was sitting in the shade of a tree watching his fellow dragon slayer and his partner do some fishing. Lucy walked over and joined him under the tree and Kurama curled up in her lap as she began petting him.

"Naruto." Lucy said getting the other blonds attention.

"What is it Luce?" Naruto asked.

"I…I was w. wandering if I could ask y. a question?" Lucy asked with a bit of a stutter due to her being nervous. Ever since she had heard what Naruto had said back at Oshibana town, she had tried working up her nerve to talk to him about it. She had tried multiple times in the past week but she was always interrupted. She decided to do it today before something else decided to come up.

"Last week at Oshibana Town, when you held off Eisenwald so Erza and I could warn the town, which girl was you talking about?" Lucy asked with hope that it was her and not Erza. Sure Erza was her friend, but when it came to her fellow blond, she hoped that he had feelings for her as well.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head as a small blush appeared on his face.

"When you told the guild that they hurt the girl you cared about, there was only me and Erza there and I was just wandering which one of us you was talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Just tell her ya blond dumbass. Or can you not tell that she has the same feelings for you that you have for her. I know you been hit in the head a lot but you aren't that brain dead are you?" Kurama asked with a laugh.

"Thanks fuzz ball." Naruto replied.

"No problem buddy. Glad I could help." Kurama said as he patted Naruto's leg with one of his tails.

"So that means." Lucy started.

"Yeah Luce, I like you. I have ever since we met when my mom brought me to see you and your mom when we were younger. Even after I left to search for mom my feelings never changed for you. I have wanted to tell you for a while, I just wasn't a hundred percent sure you would return the feelings." Naruto explained as he waited for her response.

The response he received wasn't what he expected. Before he knew what happened, Lucy launched forward, knocking Kurama off her lap much to his disappointment seeing as he was close to falling asleep, and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck before her lips met his. Naruto tensed up at first, but a few seconds later he relaxed into the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

"Wow." Naruto said looking at Lucy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just acted." Replied Lucy.

"It's alright Luce, I enjoyed it." Naruto said with a smile as Lucy leaned up against him with her head on his shoulder.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Lucy asked looking up at Naruto.

"No it means he's your brother. Of course it means he's your boyfriend. I'm out of here for a while." Kurama whined before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, he's just grumpy because he didn't get his nap." Naruto laughed as Natsu jumped up shouting.

"Whoa it's a big one!" Natsu yelled in excitement as he tried pulling in his line. Just then a huge fish jumped out of the water and Natsu pulled it on to land.

"This thing is huge. It's gonna taste delicious." Exclaimed Happy.

"Once we roast this thing it will definitely taste amazing." Replied Natsu.

"No we have to eat it raw. Raw is the best way to eat fish." Happy screamed. Just then Natsu roasted the fish with one of his fire attacks before eating the fish.

"If you want to eat one raw, catch your own fish." Natsu said. This caused Happy to get upset and run off.

"You should go apologize to Happy, Natsu. If you keep up that tough guy act, you'll never get a girl to like you." Lucy said from beside Naruto.

Natsu turned and gave Lucy a cold glare. "Just shut up and mind your own business." Natsu growls out before storming off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's just that one of Natsu's close friends told him the same thing once before. Come on, I'll explain back at the house." Naruto said as he took Lucy's hand leading her back to the house.

Naruto led her into his bedroom where he handed her a picture that was on his dresser. Naruto pointed to a young girl with white hair wearing a pink dress. "That is Lisanna Strauss, Mira and Elfman's sister. She and Natsu were extremely close when they were younger. The entire guild knew they liked each other but Natsu didn't understand any of that back then." Naruto started to explain.

He explained who the dragon was in the picture along with each member of the guild present. He explained how Natsu and Lisanna took care of Happy's egg from the time of finding it and how they grew closer over time. As Naruto finished his explanation, Lucy had one question.

"Where is she now?" Lucy asked. Naruto knew she would ask, so he steeled himself and began the explanation.

(Flashback)

Naruto was sitting at the bar having a drink with Cana. He then felt someone crash into his back before wrapping their arms around his neck from behind. "Naruto-nii, guess what?" exclaimed a feminine voice.

Naruto turned to see a young girl in a short dark red dress with white hair. "What's got you so excited Lisanna?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle.

"Elfman-nii and I are going on an s-class mission with Mira-nee." Lisanna squealed in happiness.

Naruto was a little worried now, sure Mira could handle an s-class job, but he wasn't so sure about the younger two of the Strauss siblings. "Are you sure you three are ready for this?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"We'll be fine Naruto. Don't worry so much." Mirajane said walking up behind Lisanna along with Elfman.

"I'm a man Naruto, and as a man I will protect my sisters. Come on Lisanna." Elfman said as he followed Mira out of the guild.

Lisanna began to follow them but Naruto grabbed her hand. Lisanna felt a light tingling on the back of her hand. Once Naruto removed his hand, Lisanna noticed a small seal on the back of her hand. "Listen Imoto, **(Little sister)** I have a bad feeling about this. If anything goes wrong, I want you to channel some of your magic into this seal. I have one just like it and will be able to tell if you need help. I will be there as fast as I can to help ok." Lisanna nodded her head before running off to join her siblings.

It was late evening and Naruto was setting on his roof watching the sunset with Kurama setting on his head. "I guess all that worrying was…" Naruto started before he felt Lisanna's magic through his seal.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kurama asked sensing Naruto's magic flare up.

"It's the seal I gave Lisanna, she's in trouble. Hold on Kurama. Celestial body!" Naruto shouted before disappearing in a blur of silver heading toward the direction he sensed the seal.

Naruto arrived just in time to see a large monster swat Lisanna and send her flying. Naruto was worried about Lisanna and pissed at this monster. He rushed forward and jumped through the air throwing a punch at the monster's face sending it falling to the ground. Kurama jumped off Naruto's head and began growing in size till he was in his battle form.

"Celestial summoning: Yonbi!" Naruto shouted as a large red four tailed monkey appeared in a flash of light.

"Kurama, Goku, take that thing out." Naruto growled.

"Naruto don't, that's Elfman. He lost control of his take over, you can't kill him!" Mira shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, just knock him out then. Don't hurt harm him too bad." Naruto told his celestial beasts. "Come on Mira, we need to find Lisanna." Naruto said as he helped Mira stand before taking off to find Lisanna.

They found Lisanna a few meters away laying on her back. "Lisanna!" Naruto and Mira shouted in unison as they rushed forward.

"It's alright Mira-nee. Naruto-nii is here just like he said he would. Everything will be alright now." Lisanna started as she started to fade away. Naruto and Mira both had tears in their eyes watching their little sister disappear before their eyes. "Tell everyone at the guild I said goodbye." Lisanna finished before she was gone.

(Flashback End)

"If I would have been just a little quicker, I could have saved her. She would still be here with us. Ever since then, no one mentions Lisanna while Natsu is around." Naruto finished with tears in his eyes.

Lucy pulled Naruto into a hug to try and calm him. "You couldn't have known what would happen on that job, no one could've. You can't blame yourself Naruto. It's late, you should get some sleep."

Naruto just fell back on his bed pulling Lucy with him and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy couldn't help but blush as she made herself more comfortable. The two blonds then drifted off to sleep after an emotional day.

(Outside Oak Town)

A tall middle-aged man with blond hair in a brown business suit walked into the guild hall located in the hills outside Oak Town. After being directed to the guild master's office, he knocked before walking in and setting down in front who he assumed to be the master.

"What may I help you with today Mr. Heartfilia?" asked a dark voice from the shadows.

"I need you to find my daughter and bring her back to me. She was last seen heading toward a guild called Fairy Tail." Stated Mr. Heartfilia.

"_Finally, a reason to go after those pathetic fairies." _Thought the shadowy figure.

* * *

"**Well, there's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know how I did with Naruto and Lucy. I ain't the best when it comes to romance stuff.**

**Lucy learned of Lisanna a little earlier than she did in canon but I think it worked out fine like this. I skipped the Galuna Island arc, hope ya don't mind too much. Next chapter will start the Phantom Lord arc as you can tell.**

**Anyway until next time, Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awoke to the smell of something delicious floating through his house. He got out of bed while rubbing the sleep from his eyes before falling his nose to figure out what the smell was. He was stopped by the sight that he saw standing in front of the stove. Lucy was standing there in a tank top and a small pair of shorts. She left her hair down and it fell just below her shoulder blades. She turned to set the table so caught up in her own world that she didn't even notice Naruto. Naruto just stood there for a few minutes watching what he considered to be an angel.

Naruto walked forward and wrapped Lucy in a hug from behind causing her to jump. "Morning Luce. You look wonderful this morning and breakfast smells amazing." Naruto said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Naruto. It ain't nothing big but I hope you like it." Lucy said shoving Naruto into one of the chairs at the table.

Naruto and Lucy had breakfast in silence which was fine with Naruto. After all, he had an angel to look at. After they had breakfast, Naruto and Lucy decided to head for the guild hall. As they neared the guild hall, they ran into team Shadow Gear.

"Hey you three. Where you guys headed?" Naruto asked.

"We got a mission a little ways outside of town. We ought to be back later tonight." Replied Jet.

As Naruto and the two male members of shadow gear talked, Levy pulled Lucy off to the side. "So what's going on with you two huh?" Levy asked with a sly grin on her face.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on." Lucy replied with a small blush.

"Calm down Lucy, I'm just picking. Are you two still just friends or did one of you finally decide to make a move."

"Yes Levy, we're dating now. It happened yesterday evening." Lucy replied looking back at Naruto.

"Well, you'll have to tell me about it later. We need to get going so we can get this mission over with. See you all later." Levy shouted over her shoulder as she drug Jet and Droy down the road.

As Naruto and Lucy continued on their way to the guild, Lucy wrapped her arm around Naruto's and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. Naruto decided to speak up and break the silence. "Hey Lucy, you wanna go out tonight?" Naruto asked.

Lucy hadn't fully been paying attention as she was enjoying the close contact with her fellow blond. She looked up and had to make sure she heard what she thought she had before answering. "W-what?" Was her intelligent reply.

Naruto just let out a small chuckle before asking again. "I asked if you would like to go out with me later tonight."

"Sure Naruto, I would love to. Umm… how should I dress?" Lucy asked.

"Just dress classy yet casual and meet me outside the guild hall tonight at seven. I have to run a few errands for gramps so I will just meet you at the guild hall." Naruto replied while opening the door to the guild for Lucy.

Lucy went and sat at the bar and Naruto was about to join her until his face met the floor. Standing on top of him was Natsu with his foot on the back of Naruto's head. "Fight me Naruto!" yelled the pink haired dragon slayer as he stepped off Naruto.

Naruto made it to his feet and before he even had time to reply, Natsu had charged in. Natsu surrounded his fist in flames and went to punch Naruto. Naruto side stepped the punch and brought his leg into Natsu's gut sending him flying into Gray and the duo hit the wall. As the two boys pulled themselves from the wall, they launched an attack of fire and ice at the blond.

Naruto vanished in a blur of silver and the attack blasted into one of Cana's drinking barrels spilling her drink all over the floor. This pissed of the card using mage and she joined in the fight. Before long, over half of the guild was brawling.

(Later that evening)

Lucy was waiting outside the guild like Naruto had asked, waiting for said blond to arrive. Lucy was wearing a low-cut black dress with white frills going from her shoulders down to her bust and around her chest and around the bottom of the skirt. She had her hair done up in a simple bun with two long strands framing her face. **(Same outfit she has when thinking Natsu asked her out.)** She was currently thinking about what Naruto could have planned for them. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone approach from behind her until they spoke.

"Hey Lucy, sorry I'm late."

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice. When she turned around, she gained a deep, red blush across her cheeks as she stared at her boyfriend.

Naruto was in a simple black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. Over top that, he had his black trench coat with orange flames around the bottom. Lucy thought that he looked extremely gorgeous. Little did she know that Naruto was thinking along the same lines, except he was a little more vocal about it.

"You look beautiful my Seishin hime." **(Spirit Princess)** Naruto said as Lucy's blush got even deeper if that was even possible.

Naruto cleared his throat before he spoke. "We should probably get going, our dinner reservation is for seven thirty."

After coming back to her right mind, Lucy agreed with a cute little smile. Naruto offered her his arm and she gladly looped hers with his and they were off. Both blonds were completely unaware of the other members watching from the windows of the guild hall.

(Few hours later)

After a delicious, and extremely expensive meal that Lucy still couldn't believe Naruto paid for without thinking twice, we find the two blonds walking around Magnolia simply enjoying each other's company. Lucy was surprised when Naruto picked her up bridal style and began to glow silver.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Lucy asked with confusion.

"There's something I want to show you. Just hold on ok." Naruto replied. After receiving a nod from Lucy, the blond duo vanished in a blur of silver.

They reappeared on top of a hill on the outside of town. Naruto placed Lucy on the ground and helped steady her till she was over the effects of moving at a high speed. "What are we doing here Naruto?"

"Look." Naruto said pointing out over the town. The moon was full and bright casting shadows over Magnolia Town. The sky was full of stars and every now and then, a shooting star would pass. All in all, it was a relaxing and beautiful sight. Naruto looked down at Lucy and was mesmerized. The glow of the moon gave her flawless body a wonderful glow. Her brown eyes were brought out even more with the reflection of the moon and stars shining in them. Naruto couldn't help but think of how angelic she looked.

Lucy felt His gaze on her and turned to look up at him. She was caught by his shining blue eyes and just stood there staring. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that he happily returned. After the kiss ended, Naruto noticed her body shiver slightly. He shrugged off his coat before wrapping it around her body and wrapping his arms around her.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked.

"Of course hime."

"Why did you never come back? Mom and I were worried so much about you. Even if it was just for a few days, anything would have been better than nothing at all."

"Honestly I did think about returning. I just wasn't sure if you and Layla would be mad at me or not and would accept me back." Replied Naruto as he kissed the top of her head.

"What did you do after you left?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Well I spent most of the time looking for mom. I made a couple of friends over the years but I'm not sure what happened to them."

"Who were they and what happened?"

"The first friend I made was a guy named Simon. A few years before joining Fairy Tail, I became friends with a woman named Juvia. I'd rather not talk about what happened right now. Come on, it's getting late." Naruto said as he once again picked Lucy up and vanished in a burst of speed. Neither one heard the sounds of destruction as they left.

They made it home and went and got dressed into their sleepwear. Lucy walked in and Naruto pulled her into bed with him. He curled up next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Night Lucy."

"Night Naruto."

(Next day)

It was close to noon when Naruto and Lucy woke from their slumber. After a quick breakfast and Naruto summoning Kurama, the two blonds and one fox headed for the guild hand in hand with Kurama laying on Naruto's head. As they entered the gates of the town, they ran into Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray who were happily returning from a successful mission. They continued their trip into town talking about the mage's mission. Once they got farther into town, they noticed people were whispering and looking at them empathetically. Naruto was curious as to why, so he decided to ask.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please tell us why everyone is whispering and giving us strange looks?" Naruto asked a passing man as the group waited for an answer.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but from what I've heard, you all should get to your guild as quickly as possible." Replied the man.

Naruto and the others wasn't sure what was going on, but they weren't going to waste any time in finding out. They took off headed for the guild to find out just what was going on. When they arrived at the guild, the group was shocked at what they found. The guild was completely torn apart, it had metal rods sticking out through the walls and the roof. The windows were busted out, the door was kicked in, it was totally unusable right now. As the small group of mages stood there in shock, Mirajane came out of the guild hall.

"Mira, what happened here?" Kurama asked with shock in his voice.

"This was done by Phantom Lord. Their own dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox to be exact." Replied Mirajane.

"Where's the master?" asked Erza.

Mira just turned and started back into the destroyed guild building motioning for the group to follow. Mira led them down into the basement and there they found the rest of the guild members sitting around all in a depressed mood. The master was sitting on a make shift bar with a drink in his hands.

"Master, why isn't anything thing being done about this?" Natsu asked with Erza agreeing with him.

Makarov paid no attention to their words as Mirajane spoke up. "It was late when it happened so no one was hurt. Everything will be alright in a few days."

"This just proves how pathetic Phantom Lord really is. They have to destroy our guild and try to destroy our spirits." Makarov stated.

"That's bullshit gramps and you know it." Natsu growled out.

"We're not counterattacking because we can't." Naruto stated sitting down next to Makarov.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Natsu asked.

"What Naruto is saying is that we can't do anything about this because it's forbidden by the magic council." Kurama explained.

"Enough of this, we don't need to dwell on this right now. I don't want any guild member going anywhere by themselves until we are sure Phantom Lord is no longer around. Everyone is to be accompanied by at least one other guild member at all times. Am I understood?" Makarov stated with no room for argument.

"Hai master!" yelled each guild member.

"Naruto, we should probably take the others back to our place. We have enough room for all seven of us, and if anyone is stupid enough to attack, we have enough force to stop whoever it is." Kurama told Naruto from atop the blonds head.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on you four, you can stay at my place until all this is settled." Naruto said as he, Kurama, and Lucy headed out of the basement.

It was late evening and we find our favorite team of mages sitting around Naruto's living room. "Is there really nothing we can do about this?" Lucy asked from her seat in Naruto's lap.

"I'm afraid not Lucy. Other guilds have had skirmishes before and the council got tired of hearing about it and forbid the guilds from attacking the others, so we can't just go and start a war." Explained Erza.

"That and with Master Makarov and Master Jose bother being one of the ten wizard saints, their fight would easily destroy a couple towns." Gray stated.

"What are the ten wizard saints?" Lucy asked.

"It is a title of great prestige, bestowed by the magic council's chairman. There are ten wizards said to be extremely more powerful than all other mages. Master Makarov and Phantom's Master Jose are two of the ten wizard saints." Naruto explained.

"So how strong is Phantom Lord?" Natsu asked.

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are close to equal in brute force. However, Phantom has a powerful team known as the Element Four, an elite team of s-class mages. Plus they also have Gajeel who is a dragon slayer and an s-class mage himself." Erza explained getting a nod from Lucy and Natsu showing they understood.

"Look, it's getting late. We all should head on to bed for now. There is one bedroom down the hall that you can use Erza. Gray and Natsu will have to sleep in the living room." Naruto said as he took Lucy's hand and headed down the hall way.

(Somewhere in Magnolia)

Team Shadow Gear was on their way home after just coming back from another job. After stopping by the guild and learning that they needed to stay in groups, they decided to stay at Jet's place for a while. They were walking down the street talking and having a good time despite everything that had happened so far. They didn't notice the figure approach from behind before they were knocked unconscious.

The next morning, Team Naruto was on their way to the park. Apparently there was a problem that had to deal with a few of the other guild members. After making it to the park, there was a large crowd. After pushing through the crowd, they found a sight that shocked them down to their very cores. Tied to a tree was Team Shadow Gear, covered in cuts that were still slightly bleeding as well as being deathly pale signifying their magic had been drained to dangerously low levels. To top it off, Phantom's guild symbol had been painted on Levy's stomach.

Lucy was in tears, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Kurama were horrified, and Natsu was pissed. As for Naruto, everyone suddenly felt as if the gravity was trying to crush them all. The civilians were on fours and the members of Fairy Tail felt the air leave their bodies. Everyone looked around trying to find an enemy until they realized the power was coming from Naruto. Naruto was surrounded by silver energy and the oppressive feeling was coming from Naruto. It was official, Naruto was extremely pissed. Lucy placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and as soon as the weight appeared, it vanished but his magic still flowed around him.

What scared everyone more than that was when the master arrived. Based on Naruto's reaction, nobody wanted to see the master's reaction. As he made his way through the crowd and saw Team Shadow Gear, he placed his hand over his face. "Wrecking our Guild was one thing. But for them to spill my children's blood…" the master trailed off as he crushed his staff in his other hand. **"THIS MEANS WAR!" **roared the pissed guild master. "Naruto!" he shouted getting the blond mage's attention. "Take them down."

"Yes Sir." Naruto growled out through gritted teeth.

* * *

**So there is chapter 6, hope you enjoyed. A reviewer asked if Natsu and Lisanna would end up together since Naruto and Lucy are a couple. As of right now that is the plan, but that part of the story is still a way off yet, anything can change between now and then.**

**Someone also asked if his Celestial body is a teleportation magic and if it works like the hiraishin and if not, would Naruto learn a spell like that. **

**No, Naruto's celestial body is like Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic when he uses Meteor and is able to move and incredible speeds. Naruto will learn a spell to be used like the hiraishin but that will be later in the story.**

**I would like to thank everyone that has sent in ideas for magic for Naruto to use. Once I find a way to work them in the story, I will use them and make sure credit is due to those it belongs to. And one last question. Lemons, yes or no? I know there will be those that say yes and there will be those that say no(maybe lol) but anyway, what do you all as the readers want?**


	7. Chapter 7

Levy, Jet, and Droy were quickly untied from the tree and rushed to a nearby hospital. Once they were examined, the doctor deduced that if they had not been brought in when they were, they would have died from their injuries and lack of magic energy. The three were out of danger but were still extremely weak and were resting in their hospital room, Lucy was the only one there with them.

"Levy…Jet…Droy, this is so cruel. How could Phantom be so heartless?" Lucy asked herself as she as she thought back to the day she met Team Shadow Gear.

(Flashback)

"Hi Lucy, I heard you were writing a novel." Levy said as she sat down across from Lucy with Jet and Droy sitting on either side of her.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Naruto's little sister, Levy McGarden." Levy said with a small wink. "My friend in the hat there is Jet."

"Hey there." Jet said.

"And that's Droy." She said as she pointed at the third member.

"Wow, you are so adorable." Droy said with a bit of drool.

"And together we're Team Shadow Gear." The trio stated in unison.

"Well it's nice to meet you three. I didn't know Naruto had any family other than his dragon mother." Lucy replied.

"Naruto claims everyone here at Fairy Tail as family. Some are just closer to him than others Like Natsu and Levy here. Jet explained getting a nod from Lucy.

"Any way, I'm not that great of writer myself, but I love to read. Naruto said he read a couple of your stories from when you two were younger and said they were really good. So about it, can I read your novel?" Levy asked once again.

"My novel wasn't something I had planned on letting anyone read." Lucy stated.

"What? What's the point in writing something if you aren't going to let anyone read it?" Jet asked.

"You know, they say being a writer, is like showing your butt to the world." Droy said with a laugh causing Lucy to cover her butt.

"No reason to be embarrassed Lucy." Levy said gaining Lucy's attention from Droy. "Come on Lucy, show it to me. And no I don't mean your butt either. Although my brother may want to see it though." Levy said with a smirk and jabbing her thumb toward Naruto.

"Well, I'm not exactly done with it just yet."

"Ok, so when you are done with it, I want to be the first one to read it." Levy said.

"Umm, ok." Lucy replied.

"Yay, I can't wait." Levy said in excitement.

(Flashback End)

Lucy was sitting in a chair beside Levy's hospital bed as tears fell from her eyes. "This is just unforgivable. Make them pay Naruto." Lucy said quietly to herself.

-XXX-

Meanwhile at Phantom Lord's guild hall, the members of Phantom was celebrating their victory over the Fairy Tail. A couple members were heading out to go and clip a few more fairy wings when the door to the building exploded inward and slamming into the members. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto and Natsu were standing in the door way with their hands covered in silver and flames respectively. Behind them were the rest of the members and they were extremely pissed.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Yelled Makarov in anger.

Getting over the surprise, Phantom's members decided to go on the offensive and try and attack the two dragon slayers in front. Naruto and Natsu let them get a little closer before they made their attack.

"Celestial Dragon"

"Fire Dragon"

"ROAR!" shouted both dragon slayers at they launched streams of silver and flames at the attacking members sending a majority of them flying.

"Fairy Tail Attack!" yelled Naruto as every member rushed forward. "You all picked the wrong guild to go to war with. Now you assholes are going to pay for hurting my family. Celestial Dragon Gatling Blast!" Naruto gathered his magic energy before holding his hands out and shooting small magic orbs from his palms.

Natsu rushed forward after Naruto's attack died down a little bit. "So which of you wants to play with fire?"

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled as he stuck at Phantom's members with whips of fire. The onslaught didn't end there. Every member of Fairy Tail was soon engaged in battles, some members teaming up to take out multiple enemies. Macao and Wakaba were together showing their experience with their fire and smoke magic respectively. Cana used her card magic to strike at Phantom's members with Loki backing her up with his ring magic. Elfman was beating the crap out of people with his beast arms, and along with him were the guilds resident gun mages, Bisca and Alzack.

A few of Phantom's members thought they would get the drop on Makarov seeing that he had his eyes closed. Little did they know he was gathering his magic, as they closed in, his eyes snapped open and began to grow using his titan magic.

"Monster. He's a freaking monster." One of the mages said as he and a few other guild members were smashed under Makarov's hand.

"**You fuckers went and attacked this monster's children. Don't think for a minute there is anything in this world that will save you now."** Bellowed Fairy Tail's master.

A few of Phantom's more cowardly members had decided to attack Kurama and Happy thinking they were easy targets. They were proven wrong once Kurama started to grow slightly with his teeth and claws sharpening. Happy pulled a giant fish from out of nowhere and jumped on Kurama's back. As Kurama sliced and bit at Phantom's members, Happy swung his fish around smacking people in the face. For the moment Fairy Tail was in control.

"Tell me…" Erza started as she requiped into her Flame Empress Armor. "Where I can find Gajeel and the element four."

"_Jose must be at the top. Nothing will keep me from getting to him." _Thought Makarov angrily. **"Naruto, I am going after Jose. You are in charge."**

"Understood." Naruto replied.

-XXX-

Back in Magnolia Town, Lucy was headed back to Naruto's place after stopping by the store to get groceries. _"I can't believe everyone just left me here. Well I guess someone did need to be with Shadow Gear."_ Lucy thought.

As Lucy continued walking down the street, the sky suddenly became dark and it began pouring down the rain. _"What the… it was just clear a second ago." _Lucy thought as she noticed a woman dressed in blue walking towards her. "W-who are you?"

"Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman. It is always with me." The now named Juvia said as she approached. "What kind are you?"

"I-I'm just the normal kind." Lucy replied as Juvia passed.

Juvia suddenly pulled an umbrella from nowhere and opened it. "Pleasure to meet you. I must be on my way now." Juvia said as she continued to move.

"That was really weird." Lucy said quietly to herself as she turned back around. Just then the ground began to rise and took the form of a man.

"I bid you good day madam." The man spoke in a French accent.

"Now what?" Lucy asked herself.

"You shouldn't walk away from your mission dear Juvia." The man stated.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia acknowledged the man.

"I believe this young madam here is the cible." The man named Sol continued.

"Cible, that means target." Lucy said as she tensed up.

"Oh how rude of me, I never introduced myself. I am Sol of the Great Earth. One of the element four of Phantom Lord." Sol said with a bow.

"Juvia is also a member of the element four, Juvia of the Great Sea." Juvia said.

Lucy immediately went for her celestial keys. "You're the ones that attacked my friends." Suddenly water surrounded her and trapped her.

"A good guess my dear madam but no, the one responsible for attacking your friends is Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer of Phantom Lord and the strongest of the element four, Aria of the great sky." Sol said.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go." Lucy said as she tried to break free.

"It is no use. Nothing can break out of Juvia's water lock." Juvia said as Lucy settled down before blacking out. "Do not worry, Juvia will not harm you. You are needed alive…Lucy Heartfilia."

"Capture complete. Let us return to the guild." Sol said as he, Lucy, and Juvia disappeared. The only thing left behind was Lucy's whip and keys

-XXX-

Back at Phantom's guild hall, the building shook as Makarov made his way to the top. As he reached the top floor, a large door blocked his was. He kicked in the door and made his way inside. There he found Jose sitting on a throne like chair.

"Been a while Makarov. What brings you here?" Jose asked with a smirk.

"Cut the bullshit Jose. You attacked my children and now you will pay the price." Makarov roared as he rushed forward. He swung his fist at Jose but his fist went right though him. "Thought projection. Too scared to be here in person and fight me?" Makarov asked in rage not noticing the figure in the rafters behind him.

Just then another image appeared beside Jose. It was Lucy tied up and on her knees beside Jose. "Lucy! But why?" Makarov asked in shock.

"You mean to say she is a member of your guild and you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia is?" Jose asked pulling a knife from his coat and moving to attack Lucy.

"Lucy No!" shouted Makarov as he moved to stop Jose not noticing the figure behind him until he was attacked.

"Sad, it's so sad." The man said as he activated his magic which hit Makarov and caused a whole underneath him causing him to fall to the bottom floor. Once Makarov hit the bottom, all fighting stopped. When the smoke and dust cleared they were greeted by Makarov on his knees and deathly pale. "Master/Gramps!" everyone shouted.

"My magic is gone." Makarov gasped out as he fell over.

The Phantom members took advantage of the situation and attacked the Fairy Tail mages. Naruto noticed this and acted quickly. "Fairy Tail retreat back to Magnolia now." Naruto said. There were shouts of protest coming from a few members. Naruto flared out his magic before looking at his family. "Everyone get back to the guild hall right now or I will kick each of your asses all the way there myself!" Naruto shouted out surprising everyone. Most were thinking he was just as scary as Erza if not scarier but decided to listen to him.

Gajeel and Aria were in the rafters watching everything going on below. "The fairies have had their spirits crushed, and the one called Lucy Heartfilia has been captured and taken to headquarters. It is sad, so sad." Aria said with tears before disappearing.

Little did they know that Naruto had heard every word. _"No Lucy."_ Naruto looked around and saw Kurama coming toward him. "Get gramps to Porlyusica."

"What about you? Where are you going?" Kurama asked as Naruto placed Makarov on Kurama's back.

"They have Lucy, I am going after her." Naruto said as Kurama nodded before taking off. Naruto found two of Phantom's guild members and picked them up before taking off out the door. Once he was far away enough from the guild hall, he dropped the two members.

"I want to know where Phantom's headquarters is. Whichever one of you tell me will get to live to see tomorrow, the other will die today." Naruto growled out as he hand glowed silver.

-XXX-

At Phantom Lord's headquarters, Lucy had her hands tied behind her back. When she finally came back from unconsciousness, she had no idea where she was at. "Where am I?" she asked herself out loud.

"So you finally woke up." Said a dark, cold voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked.

"I am Jose Porla, Master of Phantom Lord." Replied the now named Jose.

"So you're with Phantom too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I apologize for putting you in this jail cell, but this is the way prisoners are treated after all."

"You're the one's that attacked my friends. Why do you keep attacking us?" Lucy asked.

"Attacking Fairy Tail was just a bonus, you were the only real target. Your father came and hired us to take you home." Explained Jose.

"I'm never going back there so you may as well let me go!" Lucy yelled with venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Please, I really need to go to the bathroom." Lucy said as she started squirming.

"Fine, here." Jose said as he pulled out a bucket.

"A bucket!" Lucy yelled.

"I am ready for whatever little tricks you try to throw at me." replied Jose a smirk.

"Fine, I guess it will have to do." Lucy said as she started trying to lower her panties with her tied hands.

"You're really going to use it!" exclaimed Jose. "I have never seen a woman so vulgar before. I'll turn my back since I am a gentlemen." Said Jose. Little did he know that's exactly what Lucy wanted. The next thing Jose knew, pain exploded from his crotch as he fell to the floor.

"Old tricks work for a reason you know. Bye." Lucy said with a smirk as she ran for the opening to the room. As she got to the opening and looked out, she realized she was multiple stories up in the air.

"Did I forget to mention that we are several stories up right now? You aren't going anywhere little girl. I'm gonna show you just how terrifying Phantom can be." Jose said as he slowly made it to his feet.

Lucy just looked out the opening before she did something that shocked even Jose, she jumped. _"I know he's here, I know I heard him."_ "Narutoooooo" Lucy shouted as her eyes were closed tight and she fell to the earth.

-XXX-

Naruto had just made it to the Phantom's headquarters when he heard his name being yelled. He looked toward the top of the building and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Lucy falling from the top. Thinking fast, he activated his celestial body magic and ran up the side of the wall. As he got closer to Lucy, he pushed off the wall heading for Lucy's falling figure. He caught her in his arms before crashing through a far wall using his body as a cushion to keep Lucy from getting hurt.

Lucy opened her eyes to see crystal blue ones staring back at her in worry. "You ok Luce?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I knew you would be here to save me." Lucy said with a large smile as Naruto untied her hands.

"I will always be there to save you Lucy, I promise. Let's head back to the guild." Naruto said. Naruto reached for her hand but Lucy just turned away. A second later he heard whimpering coming from her. "Lucy?" Naruto asked worried.

"It's my fault Naruto, the attack on the guild, on Team Shadow Gear, all of it is because of me." Lucy said before burying her face in Naruto's chest.

"What do you mean? How is this your fault?" Naruto asked as he stroked her back. Lucy couldn't answer as she just kept crying. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to get any answers out of her, he gently picked her up and made his way back to the guild.

Back in the jail cell, Jose watched in anger as his magic spiraled out of him. "That bitch's fate had been sealed, reward or not."

(Somewhere in the east forest)

Kurama had done as Naruto told him to do and took Makarov to see Porlyusica. Naruto had shown up about an hour later after dropping Lucy off at the guild and telling Erza to watch over her. Porlyusica was an elderly, pink haired woman who specialized in medicines and healing. She could only stand to be around very few humans, two of those humans just happened to be Makarov and Naruto.

"How is he?" Naruto asked standing beside Makarov with Kurama on his head.

Porlyusica just smacked Makarov on the head causing Naruto to sweat drop. He had been around the two older mages to know that that meant Makarov would be fine. "The old just loves to push himself, if he keeps this up it will soon be the end of him. He was hit with a powerful wind spell called drain. He sucks out the magic energy of the person hits and scatters it to the wind."

"That must be the same spell that Shadow Gear was attacked with." Naruto said.

"The individual's magic just drifts with the wind until it vanishes completely. If you would have managed to gather Makarov's magic, he would have healed quicker. He will be fine but it will just take a little longer." Explained Porlyusica.

"Alright, thanks Porlyusica. I'll let the others know when I get back to the guild." Naruto said as he waved goodbye before walking out.

(Guild hall)

Naruto made it back to the guild hall in about thirty minutes. He walked to the basement where he was greeted with the sight of his fellow members licking their wounds and trying to come up with a counter attack. He found Lucy sitting in the corner talking to Natsu, Gray, Happy, Elfman, and Erza. He walked toward them and heard Lucy explaining how her father wanted her back and hired Phantom to take her home. He now knew that Cana wasn't the only one having father problems.

"If I just return home, everything will be alright. Right? So that's what I'll do." Naruto heard her say.

"Nothing will be ok if you return home. You'll be miserable." He said gaining the small group's attention. "You'll be locked in a mansion pretending to be happy, sipping tea and everything else, that's not you Lucy. You're not Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern anymore. You're Lucy Heartfilia, spirit mage of Fairy Tail, and the girlfriend of one Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a million watt smile.

Lucy had tears in her eyes at hearing Naruto's words. Faster than anyone could see, Lucy was on her feet and rushed Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Natsu, Happy, and Kurama turned away with smiles on their faces. Elfman was crying what he called manly tears for the blond duo, and Gray and Erza just looked a little uncomfortable with the display of affection.

"Thank you Naruto." Lucy whispered.

"You are part of the Fairy Tail family now, this is your home, here with me." Naruto said. Just then, the ground shook causing everyone to stumble. "What was that?" Naruto asked looking around.

Just then Bisca and Alzack came running down the stairs. "Everyone outside quickly." They shouted before turning back upstairs.

Everyone ran following the gun mages outside. They were shocked at what they saw. "What the hell is that?" asked Gray.

"Phantom's mobile headquarters." Replied Naruto.

The moving headquarters got a little closer before a large cannon appeared and started charging magic power.

"Erza let's go. Everyone else get back." Natsu yelled as he and Erza ran toward the cliff.

"What are you two doing?" everyone yelled at once.

"Protecting our family." the blond and red head yelled in unison just as the cannon fired.

"Requip Adamantine Armor!" Erza yelled as she placed closed her shield in front of her.

"Celestial Dragon Divine Barrier!" Naruto yelled as he placed his hands on Erza's shoulders pushing his magic into her shield. The cannon fired its attack and the blast shot forward. He connected with Erza and Naruto's joint defense causing the two to struggle to hold off the blast. The attack exploded kicking up a cloud of dirt and smoke.

"NARUTO!" Lucy screamed.

Once the smoke cleared, it showed Naruto and Erza standing there with a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major.

"JOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSE! YOU JUST CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE. NOW YOU WILL FEEL FAIRY TAIL'S WRATH!" Naruto and Erza screamed in unison.

* * *

**So there's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop a review. As for Porlyusica, she won't be so hateful to some of the mages like you saw with Naruto. She will still be annoyed with them but just won't be as hateful.**

**Anyways until next time. Peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone, here is chapter 8. This story is doing so much better than I thought it would. 4 communities, 225 followers and 198 favorites. I have noticed that there are only about 8 people who review the chapter when it is posted. I was hoping for more reviews but hey, I can't complain. I want to say thanks those that have reviewed and will continue to review, plus all those who favorite and followed. It all means a lot to me. anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

The amount of magic power coming from Naruto was almost unbearable to his guild mates as they struggled to stand. It was clear to them now, that Naruto wasn't pissed before, he definitely was now. It was bad enough with the initial attack on the guild hall. Then Phantom was stupid enough to attack his sister and kidnap his girlfriend, and Jose just had to go and make it worse by trying to annihilate his family with a Jupiter Cannon. Just then, everyone heard Jose's voice echo from his guild hall.

"The only one we want is Lucy Heartfilia. Give us the girl and the rest of you will be spared. IF YOU DON'T I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL OF MAGNOLIA!" Jose shouted at the end. He was met with yells of anger and protest at turning over one of their own. "I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

"YOU CAN GO AND BURN IN HELL JOSE. WE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN HAND OVER LUCY OR ANY OF OUR FAMILY!" Naruto shouted out full of rage.

"You may as well quite asking because nothing will change our minds." Natsu added.

"Fine if that's the way you want to be, then prepare to die as the Jupiter cannon charges for another blast. In fifteen minutes, you all will be dead. Until then, have fun with my phantom soldiers." Jose laughed as hundreds of shadowy figures rushed from the Phantom guild hall and toward Fairy Tail.

"What are those?" Cana asked as she pulled a few cards from her holder.

"Those are shades, they're basically ghost soldiers that Jose can control from anywhere with just a thought." Erza explained.

"How are we gonna deal with these shades plus the next attack from that cannon?" Macao asked with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I got this." Natsu said as he and Happy flew off towards the mobile guild hall.

"Natsu wait!" Naruto shouted but Natsu was already too far away to hear. "Damn it. Alright, everyone else is to protect the guild. Whatever you do, don't let those shades touch you!" Naruto shouted to his fellow members as he walked over to Lucy.

"Luce, I want you to go with Reedus, we have a safe house you can hide out at until all this is over." Naruto said.

"No, I'm not going to let you all risk your lives for me. I am going to stay and fight." Lucy stated with a tone that left no room for argument.

"I guess there is no other option then."

"What do yo…" Lucy never got to finish her sentence because Naruto vanished from site and Lucy fell backwards unconscious.

"Forgive me Lucy. Take her to the safe house and keep her safe." Naruto said as he kissed Lucy on the forehead before handing her to Reedus.

"Alright everyone, let's show these bastards why they shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail!" Naruto shouted as he started attacking the shades.

-XXX-

As Naruto led the attack on the shades, no one noticed Loke take off in the direction that Reedus had just taken Lucy. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Loke thought to himself as he rushed off. When he finally made it to the safe house, he saw Gajeel and two other mages fighting Reedus. Gajeel grabs Lucy and jumped up through a hole in the roof where Loke cut him off.

"Give me Lucy or I will take her from you." Loke growled out.

"Go ahead and try. Iron Dragon Club." Gajeel said as he arm turned into a large iron pole and shot out toward Loke. Loke dodged the attack and used his ring magic to fire a blast of magic at Gajeel who dodged the attack.

"You smell different than all these other fairies. How come?" Gajeel asked.

"It's none of your business." Loke replied as he went to attack again but felt his power drain. _"Shit, this can't be happening now."_ Loke thought.

Gajeel took this moment to attack Loke and knock him through the roof as he landed by Reedus. Gajeel looked down at his two partners and gave them a slight nod before picking Lucy up and leaving.

-XXX-

Natsu had tried everything he could think of to destroy the cannon from the outside but nothing worked. Now we find Natsu and Happy standing inside the Jupiter cannon looking up at a large lacrima as it gathered magic energy.

"This must be the thing we're looking for huh Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye Sir!" the blue cat shouted in agreement.

Natsu started gathering magic energy as a magic circle appeared in front of him. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Shouted Natsu as he breathed a stream of flames at the large lacrima. The attack was about to hit when it suddenly changed direction and headed back towards Natsu. Natsu was too stunned to do anything as his own attack hit him head on.

"You fairies are so pathetic. How about you hand over the blond bimbo and we won't hurt you little fairies too bad. Or you can face the wrath of one of the element four, Totomaru of the conflagration." Stated a man in a ninja like outfit with fur around the collar.

"I'm not handing over Lucy so forget about it. You should be glad you're fighting me and not Naruto." Laughed Natsu as he got into a fighting stance.

"And why's that?" asked Totomaru.

"Because if he heard you call Lucy a bimbo, you would be dead already." Natsu stated in a serious tone. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire and jumped at Totomaru. Said man just laughed as he waited for Natsu to get closer, then all of a sudden, Natsu punched himself in the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Natsu asked.

"I can control fire no matter where it came from or what kind it is. You're attack are useless against me." Laughed Totomaru.

"Natsu, you need to think of something and quick, you only have about seven minutes left." Happy stated from the sidelines.

"Then I'll just have to use my bare hands." Natsu replied as he rushed the member of the element four. Natsu launched a punch at Totomaru's face. Totomaru side stepped and tripped Natsu, as Natsu fell forward, he landed on his hands as he spun and kicked Totomaru in the chest. Totomaru rushed Natsu, before Natsu could make it to his feet, and kicked Natsu in the side sending him sliding away.

"Natsu, hurry. You only have two minutes!" Yelled Happy.

Totomaru rushed Natsu again, this time with his katana drawn. He tried slashing at Natsu but Natsu was able to dodge each slash. Totomaru went to lunge at Natsu as Natsu side stepped the blade and grabbed Totomaru's wrist. Natsu bent Totomaru's wrist back and caused him to drop the blade. Natsu then kicked the katana sending it flying till it impaled the large lacrima.

Natsu was soon covered in flames as they grew bigger and burned hotter. "You can't use flames against me, it will never work." Laughed the element four member as he tried to manipulate the fire. His laughter soon died as he noticed that the flames weren't responding to his commands.

"I don't have time to play with you, my friends and family are counting on me to destroy this thing." Natsu said as he jumped toward the lacrima. "Fire Dragon Claw!" Natsu shouted as the flames went to his feet and he kicked the katana straight through the lacrima destroying it.

Natsu started to celebrate before the room started to tremble and move causing his motion sickness to kick in. After a few minutes of the room moving it finally quit. As Natsu tried to get over his sickness, Naruto busted through the roof of the room, with Erza and Elfman behind him, and knocked out Totomaru in a quick burst of speed.

"You ok Natsu?" Naruto asked as he looked him over.

"Yeah, just fine. I just want to get off this thing." Natsu said with a green face.

"Go with Happy and help the rest of the guild old off the shades. The three of us will finish things here." Naruto said as Natsu nodded and took off with Happy. "You know what to do." He told Erza and Elfman before the three went different ways.

(Erza and Elfman's fights go just as canon)

Naruto was running up the side of the guild robot trying to make it to the top to find Jose. All of a sudden it began pouring down the rain. Naruto felt a familiar presence once the rain started but wasn't completely sure what it was. As Naruto looked around, his gaze was caught by a woman dressed in blue with an umbrella staring at the sky. Naruto stared at her for a few moments before it finally clicked and he knew who the rain woman was.

"Juvia, is that you?" Naruto asked not completely sure.

"_That voice, it can't be."_ Juvia thought before her head snapped down and her dark blue eyes locked onto crystal blue ones. Juvia took a minute to look over the blond man in front of her. _"It is him, my love has returned."_ Juvia thought as a smile and a blush graced her face. "Yes Naruto, it is me." **(Their past will be explained during the Tower of Heaven Arc)**

Naruto walked forward and wrapped his arms around Juvia and pulled her into a hug missing the blush that grew darker. "Juvia, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I am part of Phantom and it seems you are in Fairy Tail. It seems we are meant to fight Naruto." Juvia said with a sad look.

"NO, I won't fight one of my first and closest friends. I searched for months on end to find you all those years ago. I thought you had been captured or worse." Naruto said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you don't know what Phantom is capable of doing."

"Please Juvia, I don't want to fight you. Come with me, after all this is over you can join Fairy Tail with me." Naruto begged.

"I don't know Naruto. Would your guild even accept me? I was one of the ones who kidnapped Lucy the first time. Master Jose said if I didn't then I would regret it." Juvia replied.

Hearing that made Naruto a little angry, although he knew that Juvia was only doing what she was told to do by her Master. "I promise Juvia, come with me and I will protect you and you will have a new place to call home." Naruto pleaded.

Juvia thought it over for a minute before she nodded in reply. Naruto smiled and held out his hand for Juvia to take. "Come on, I need to pay Jose a little visit." Naruto said as he and Juvia took off for the top of the guild.

-XXX-

Gajeel and his two partners had made it back to their guild hall with Lucy. Gajeel was currently in the middle of beating on Lucy even after a few protests from his fellow guild members.

"Is this really the best Phantom Lord has to offer?" Lucy asked with a smirk despite the pain she was in.

This pissed Gajeel off some more. She had been bad mouthing Phantom Lord ever since she had been captured and it was really starting to get to Gajeel. Gajeel's arm turned into a metal rod as he swung it toward Lucy hitting her in the stomach and pinning her to the wall.

"Come on Gajeel, kill me already. Just know that Fairy Tail will hunt you down for eternity until they kill you." Lucy replied once she got her breath back. Gajeel seemed to take a liking to the challenge as the metal rod soon turned into a sword and he lunged at Lucy.

Lucy stood there waiting for the attack to reach her. Just as Gajeel was about to strike, the floor burst apart in a stream of silver and water as Naruto and Juvia erupted from the opening in the floor. Lucy was surprised to see Naruto and even more surprised to see the same woman that had kidnapped her.

"Naruto!" Lucy shouted as she slid herself down to the floor. Naruto turned to see a badly beaten and bruised Lucy sitting against the wall. He immediately ran to her and looked her over.

"Lucy, what's going on, how did you end up here?" Naruto asked.

"Gajeel and two of his teammates attacked us at the safe house. Reedus and Loke tried to stop them but were beat. Gajeel then brought me here and started beating on me, that's when you showed up." Lucy explained. "So what is she doing here? That's one of the ones who kidnapped me."

"She's an old friend of mine. She was just doing what her master told her to do because she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't. We'll talk about all this later Luce, right now there's someone who needs an ass kicking." Naruto said as he summoned Kurama. "Protect Lucy and Juvia no matter what." The fox nodded before standing in front of Lucy.

Naruto walked back over to Juvia. "Go wait with Lucy and when I'm done with Gajeel, we'll get you joined up at the guild and get everything explained." Juvia just nodded as she moved over next to Lucy. Both girls just sat there in silence, neither really sure what to say to your abductor/abductee.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Lucy and my sister Gajeel." Naruto growled out.

"Let's see what you got. Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted not wasting any time. The breath attack flew straight at Naruto who just stood there till the last minute before he disappeared in a blur of silver. Gajeel had no time to react as he heard Naruto behind him. "Celestial Dragon Hammer Fist." Naruto called out as he punched Gajeel in the back with a fist covered in silver light. The iron dragon slayer was sent flying across the room "Celestial Dragon Talons." Naruto appeared in Gajeel's path of flight and brought his silver coated foot around hitting Gajeel in the side of the head, changing his direction and sending him into a wall.

"So you're a dragon slayer too huh?" Gajeel asked.

"Actually, I'm a special kind of dragon slayer." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean special kind?"

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough." Naruto said as he ran at Gajeel. Gajeel waited till Naruto got closer and sent his iron club shooting out at Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack with open palm but wasn't expecting the sharp spikes that came shooting out of it cutting his hand and arm. Naruto jumped away from the spikes before anymore could get him.

"Iron Dragon Sword." Gajeel said as his hand was once again turned into a sword and he charged at Naruto. "Celestial Dragon Sabre." Naruto countered with his own blade made of silver light. The two dragon slayers struck at each other with their blades hoping to gain the upper hand. After a few minutes of trading blows, they jumped apart working on their next attack.

"Iron Dragon Kunai." Gajeel created a few kunai and threw them at the girls. Naruto turned his attention away from the fight to see if the girls were alright. He saw Kurama use his claws and tails to swat the kunai out of the air. Naruto turned back around and was met with Gajeel's fist planting itself firmly in his face. Gajeel kept the attack up by unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches to the blond. The two girls watched as their boyfriend/crush was attacked.

Kurama was about to jump in and help his partner when Naruto grabbed Gajeel's fist. Naruto pulled back his silver coated fist and launched a massive right hook at Gajeel's face sending him soaring into some machinery on the far wall.

"How about we quit playing around Gajeel?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Gajeel stepped out of the machinery eat on a piece of iron as his body was covered in metal scales. "Show me what makes you a special dragon slayer. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel's hands were turned into spear like objects as he started to fire them from his hands.

"Celestial Dragon." Naruto's right hand was covered in a silver light.

"Tengoku Dragon." His left hand was surrounded by a white flame.

"Gatling Barrage!" Naruto shouted as he threw his hands out in front of him as orbs of silver and flame shot toward the oncoming spears. The attacks collided and knocked each other off course missing both targets. Gajeel was surprised and it could be easily seen on his face.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

'How the hell do you have two dragon slayer magic?" Gajeel asked completely shocked.

"My dragon mother knew two different types, Celestial and Tengoku dragon slayer magic. She taught me both before she disappeared. It's time to finish this Gajeel. This is for hurting my girlfriend and my sister." Naruto growled out.

"Tengoku Dragon Rasengan" a pure white orb appeared in his left hand.

"Celestial Dragon Spiraling Dragon Orb" a bright silver orb with a black ring around appeared in his left hand. Naruto rushed forward in a burst of speed and drove both attacks into Gajeel's gut. The attack ripped deep enough to cut through metal scales and a small ways into his flesh before his was sent flying through the wall. Naruto walked over to find Gajeel unconscious and bleeding lying in a pile of rubble before walking back to the two girls.

Just then there was a large flash of light that surrounded everything before disappearing. "What was that light?" Lucy asked.

"That was Fairy Law, one of Fairy Tail's three great magic spells. Master Makarov must've used it to take out Jose and his shades. Come on let's get back to the guild." Naruto said as he helped the two girls to their feet as they headed out of the Phantom guild hall.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 8. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I wasn't entirely sure how to bring Juvia into this and I feel like I may have butchered that pretty badly. Like I said however, Juvia and Naruto's back story will be explained a little more during the tower of heaven which should be in the next 2-3 chapters.**

**Anyway, let me know how I did. Your feedback is always important to me as a writer, I love to read what you all have to say whether it is bad or good doesn't matter. And I guess I will see you all next time. Peace.**


	9. AN Sorry guys

Hey everyone, sorry this isnt a new chapter. I am going to be rewriting this story and try to make it better. After reading over what I already had wrote, I wasn't really liking the way it was headed. I am going to rewrite and change a few things. The new story will only be a single pairing which is still undecided. There should be a poll on my page to choose who you would like as the new pairing. I only put the girls I think I can write a good pairing for, and right now I'm considering Mirajane or Juvia. If you have someone else you would like to see, leave it in a review or message me and let me know. I will also be changing his dragon slayer magic but I'm not gonna say to what until I write out the first chapter. I will leave the poll up and take votes until this weekend when I should be able to start on the first chapter. Once again sorry for stopping this story but I am hoping to go and make it better than it was, hope to see all the followers of this story once the new one is published.


	10. Notice

Well it seems like most of the votes has stopped, there has only been two voters today so by 10 o'clock tonight, I am going to close the poll. I am surprised by the results so far, from the poll and you all sending your votes in by PM, Juvia and Lucy are tied for the pairing with 26 votes a piece with Mira coming in next with 15. I'm honestly surprised that Mira or Erza isn't going to win this, they seem like fan favorites. But anyway, the poll closes in just a few hours so if you haven't voted yet, then please do so.

Also there have been a few people say that they were wanting the harem to continue. I can't say the story will become a harem but I won't say that it won't either. Depending on how many people ask for the harem, I will put up another poll to see how many people would like me to make it into one. I aim to make the readers happy and since I finally learned how to use the polls, it will make it easier for me to see what you all would like. So vote if you haven't and check back later tonight to see if your choice is the winner. And I will have the first chapter up by this weekend sometime.


	11. Winner

Ok, so it looks like everyone is done voting. First off I would like to thank all of you have voted, whether it be by poll, review or PM I appreciate it all. The winner of the pairing is Juvia. She will be the main pairing for Naruto, and if the story does end up with more people with Naruto, she will be his main girl. I have already received messages and reviews requesting for a small harem or just two girls for Naruto, I won't deny this idea but it won't be happening anytime soon. If it does come to more than one girl, then the earliest I see it happening is during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. I will take any and all ideas into consideration but that doesn't mean I will add them to the story.

I have changed his celestial dragon slayer magic along with his dragon parent. Uzumaki-Son Naruto and I have been trading ideas back and forth for a while now and with his help, we came up with something that I don't think has ever been done before. His main magic will be lightning but that is all I am going to say. I know Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer but give it a try, I think you will like what I have planned. And yes to those of you who were asking, Kurama will be in the story as an exceed.

Anyways, that is all I will say about the story right now. I am finishing up a chapter for my other story Journey to Uzukage soon and am hoping to have the first chapter of this new story up this weekend so keep an eye out for it and until then, Ja ne.


	12. New story is up

The new story is up and ready for the readers to see. Hopefully I will see you all over at the new story.


End file.
